


How to Raise a Mandrake

by SoraJinsei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Confused Dean Winchester, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves to Cuddle, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Magical Castiel (Supernatural), Mandrakes, Meg Masters Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Dean Winchester, Non-Human Sam Winchester, Older Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: What else was Castiel to do when he woke up one morning to a very naked man in his backyard?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I try to finish one story, another arises from the ashes. Hopefully, everyone enjoys!
> 
> **Updated 02/15/2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated on 02/15/2020**

### ~Friday~  
  
  
_Four ounces of Calendula infused olive oil__  
__½ ounce of beeswax__  
__1 teaspoon of Vitamin E__  
__  
__  
_With a double boiler, heat the oil and beeswax together on medium-low heat until melted. Blend them together. Take off the heat and add Vitamin E. Combine well then pour it into the desired container.  
  
Following the easy recipe that he could follow blindfolded, Castiel poured the contents into the two-ounce containers spread around the table. Each one filled to the brim, he admired his work before holding his hand over all the containers to mutter a short incantation.  
  
The salve gave off a soft yellow glow for a few seconds before flickering out.  
  
Smiling down at his finished product, capping them, and waving his hand to seal them so that he could place them in his bag to take to work.  
  
Right as he zipped up the bag, the clock on the wall chimed signaling 10 am. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he walked to the sliding glass door, picking up the already filled watering can along the way.  
  
The crisp autumn air wafted over him as he turned to start on the closest plant. Watering the roots before running some over the plant itself. His backyard wasn’t huge, just average-sized. It was big enough to hold his small greenhouse and the plethora of other plants lining the fenced-in property.  
  
He went from one side to the other, greeting each plant individually. Complimenting some of them on their growth and even snipping out the weeds that seemed to have grown overnight.  
  
When he came to his pride and joy, a smile spread across his face when he saw a tiny purple flower sprouting from the Mandragora.  
  
He’s had this plant for two years, a present from Gabriel after Castiel had finished his schooling in Apothecary.  
  
“Good Morning,” He greeted while pouring the rest of the water from the can into the soil around the plant. He squatted down to the plants level, checking the leaves and stems for bugs or weeds.  
  
“You sprouted a new flower. It’s very beautiful” he cooed, admiring the small blossom on top of the leaves. “Must be happy now to have become fully grown,” he patted the soil around the plant before standing and grabbing the watering can.  
  
Rubbing his hands together to rid the dirt, he let his mind wander to the countless recipes for Mandragora Root that he’s learned about. It would be his first time working with it, not counting the time he watched the teacher demonstrate its use during a lesson.  
  
He just remembered that mandrake root was also an aphrodisiac when he stepped across the threshold. Placing the watering can by the door, he glanced at the clock. 10:45 am, just enough time to get ready for work.  
  
-  
  
At 7:25 pm, Castiel was just walking through the door, clothes rumpled from the extra flow of customers. People were coming in to gather enough supplies before they leave town for the winter holidays.  
  
Most people leave their quaint little town during the colder months, opting for the slightly warmer weather in the south. How that makes sense, no one knows. Honestly, Castiel loves the cold. Bundling up in winter clothes, cozying up by the fireplace, and s’mores!  
  
The sun was just reaching below the horizon when Cas took a spray bottle, already filled with water, to the back yard to give some of his plants a once over. Some plants needed extra watering than others.  
  
He rechecked leaves in the light of the lamps he had hung on along the walls. Spritzing leaves here and there, spraying the roots as he went.  
  
Once he got to the Mandragora, a big smile appeared on his face. Three more purple flowers had bloomed.  
  
  
~Saturday~  
  
  
The alarm blared from his alarm clock, indicating that it was 6:30 am.  
  
Why he had it set in the first place was a mystery in and of itself.  
  
A hand appeared from under the covers to silence the noise.  
  
“Five more minutes,” a voice uttered out from underneath the warm blankets. It was Saturday after all, there wasn’t a real reason to get up right this instant.  
  
What turned out to be twenty minutes later of just laying there with his eyes closed, he burst up and out from his cocoon of blankets to be free. Rolling off the bed, he trudged to the bathroom to start his morning routine. Peeing, showering, shaving and brushing his teeth.  
  
After choosing to wear just a pair of sweatpants, he walked down the hall to his kitchen, where the coffee was already brewing. He scratched at his chest as he waited for the coffee to finish, he rummaged around his cabinets for a clean cup. Even though Castiel was a witch, he didn’t want to become lazy and depend on his magic for everything. Sure, charms here and there don’t hurt, but stuff like cleaning, well, Castiel actually enjoys it.  
  
He stood there watching the coffee drip, enjoying the relaxing feeling of a quiet morning. Nowhere to go, his hair dripping wet from the shower, not bothering to dry it like he usually did.  
  
A loud beep echoed through the kitchen, indicating that the coffee maker was done with its brewing of the sweet nectar of life. He would need the copious amount of energy for later when he decided to harvest some of his plants from the greenhouse. But that can wait.  
  
Speaking of, after pouring himself a cup and taking a sip, he walked over to the watering can that sat by the sliding glass door, making sure it was filled. A simple charm to automatically fill at the same time every day. That was something he could afford to do, if not, he would forget to fill it himself.  
  
Just as he was about to turn away, something caught his eye.  
  
A very...naked...something.  
  
Standing in his backyard.  
  
There was someone standing completely nude in his backyard for the world to see!  
  
A tanned man standing exposed, with his back to Castiel, whose arms were raised above his head.  
  
He was swaying slowly from side to side, enjoying the morning sunrise.  
  
The cup in Castiel’s hand slipped from his grasp, shattering on the floor on impact. Spilling the sweet nectar of life everywhere on his wood floors.  
  
At the sound, the man turned his head in Castiel’s direction and wow. Holy crap those eyes. A shade of green that he’s never seen staring directly at him.  
  
Slowly, Castiel backed away from the door, until he bumped into the kitchen counter, heart beating in his chest.  
  
There’s an intruder in his back yard and all Castiel could think about were his poor plants. They’re gonna dry out soon!  
  
The man turned completely towards Castiel, a smile showing pearly white teeth. A strong contrast compared to the dirt that was covering the man’s very naked body.  
  
Their eyes made contact with one another.  
  
It was when the man took a tentative step forward, then another, is when Castiel groped at himself and his pants in search of his wand. That’s when he realized it was still on the nightstand. And he didn’t want to take his eyes off this guy who kept Castiel’s gaze as he got closer.  
  
“Oomph!” came the muffled sound from the man having run right into the glass door. He looked around, a hand on the glass, his face contorted in confusion. He brought his other hand up, leaning his face so that it smushed against the glass.  
  
A smile appeared again when his gaze found Castiel once again. He leaned back to stare at the glass, his brow creasing in frustration? Contemplation?  
  
Castiel was able to calm his racing heart, knowing the man was stuck. He went to turn away when he realized, as his heart sank, that he had unlocked the sliding glass while he was checking the water in the watering can!  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the locked clicked into place, but not before alerting the stranger.  
  
The man squinted in the direction of the sound, placing his hand in the groove of the handle, giving it a small tug. Nothing.  
  
He frowned at it and tugged again. Nothing.  
  
Sighing in relief, Castiel looked around for his cellphone, needing to call the police to come and get this lunatic who clearly had too much of something last night. He probably smoked something to be this happy.  
  
The man let go of the handle, both hands clenching into fists on the glass.  
  
BANG!  
  
He pounded on the glass.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Castiel felt his heart jump in his throat when a crack in the glass appeared. ‘Crap!’ Castiel thought, moving around the counter to the area farthest from the man and the door. The man continued to pound on the glass, harder each time until the sound of glass shattering filled the air, Castiel stomach dropping at the sound.  
  
If Castiel ran now for his wand, who knows what this guy was capable ok. Was he a magic user as well? Some kind of creature? A dark witch, possibly?  
  
The man starred in amazement from the noise and from what he had done, all the glass on the floor then to his hands. It was when Castiel moved closer to the wall did he catch the man’s attention again.  
  
It was like Castiel was his sole focus, stepping onto the glass and broken coffee cup like it was nothing, and through the threshold.  
  
_‘What the hell is this thing?’ _Castiel thought, bringing his hand up, muttering a small incantation towards the intruder.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Spell after spell did nothing to the man, except for the one that was able to bring him to his knees. Which didn’t last very long.  
  
If Castiel had his wand, the magic would be much stronger, possibly incapacitating the man until reinforcement came to arrest him. But he watched the guy began to crawl on his hands and knees towards him.  
  
That’s when Castiel noticed a nasty, yellow, goo like texture on the floor from where the man had been standing.  
  
He’s not human!  
  
That’s when Castiel decided to stop messing around.  
  
He stood, braced against the wall. Taking a deep breath he walked right up to the thing, bending down to look it right in the eye and asked,  
  
“What are you?”  
  
The response he got was not what he expected. It leaned over into Castiel’s personal space, swiping its tongue from Castiel’s chin to the corner of his left eye.  
  



	2. His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited 2/15/2020**

###  _ "It sounds perfectly harmless,"  
  
_"It shattered the sliding glass window to get in,"  
  
_"Harmless, it just wanted to see you,"  
  
_Castiel rubbed his thumb and forefinger at the bridge of his nose, seriously contemplating the thought of strangling his brother.  
  
"That's not the point!" Castiel voiced out, interrupting the rant his brother was on.  
  
_"Sure it is,"  
  
_"Gabriel," Castiel said, his low in warning.  
  
_"Oh Cassie, if it hasn't hurt you by now, then you're fine,"  
  
_Castiel looked up in time to lock eyes with the man before him. He was sitting at the kitchen table, after being told three times to stay before Castiel could run to grab his wand and cellphone.  
  
When he got back, the man stood up again only for Castiel to point at the seat.  
  
Like a kicked puppy, the man sat back down. Castiel had waved his wand to clean and fix the sliding glass door and coffee cup. Including the strange yellow goo that seemed to have come from the guy.  
  
Once everything was fixed, Castiel walked over to the man as he sat crossed-legged on the floor, who seemed to light up like it was Christmas, only to be confused when the man ducked down to look at his feet.  
  
The cuts on his feet were gone but they had left the same yellow goo behind that was on the floor.  
  
When Castiel looked up, the man was beaming at him. Even wiggling his toes at the attention he was receiving.  
  
Standing up straighter, Castiel pointed the wand at the man asking who he was.  
  
He was not expecting baby babble in return.  
  
‘What the hell is he’ Castiel had thought, turning away to call his brother.  
  
_"Keep him as a pet," _ Gabriel’s voice commented, bringing Castiel back to reality.  
  
"I'm not going to keep him as a _ pet _," he hissed into the phone, noticing the man tilting his head in confusion. "He could just be on someone coming down from some heavy drugs," he guessed, thinking it was the only answer to this dilemma.  
  
_"You're the one who went to school for the weird and whatever, I know you'll figure it out," _ a loud crash on the other end had Castiel furrowing his brows in confusion. _ "Let me call you back. Be nice to him," _ was Gabriel's reply before hanging up.  
  
Huffing in irritation he placed his phone in his pants pocket, Cas had to do a double-take when the man wasn't in the spot he left him.  
  
An "ahh" sound was the only thing to alert him before a splashing noise followed suit. Turning towards the source, he really couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
The guy had the watering in his hands above his head, the hole where you fill it facing him. The water...all over the floor. Green eyes turning towards him with a smile on his face.  
  
Castiel brought both hands up to rub the palms into his eyes, hoping the slow irritation that was slowly building in his head would hopefully die away.  
  
"Bad!" Was the only thing he could say, the smile slowly turning downwards.  
  
He walked over to the mess, pulling the watering can from his hands. Placing it back down and pointing his wand towards the water, waving it so the spill would dry up and not ruin the wood flooring.  
  
Castiel, when he looked back to the man, wasn't expecting him to look like he was about to cry.  
  
"Crap-I-uh...didn't mean to sound so harsh," the man stared at him. "Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
Green eyes lit up, Castiel nodded as he went to get a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water, before coming back to hand it to the man.  
  
Green eyes stared at the glass like he's never seen it in his life just before dumping it on himself.  
  
"No," Castiel dragged out. The man kept his smile on his face like he'd did the best thing in the world.  
  
Taking the glass from him, he had a thought that might help him.  
  
"Let's go to the backyard," Castiel ushered, moving his hands in a shooing motion so that he didn't have to touch him. The guy looked at him in confusion for a moment, backing away from Castiel’s hands and towards the repaired glass door.  
  
Opening it with his wand so they didn't have another incident, he watched the naked man walk outside and onto the grass.  
  
Muttering a simple charm, a blast of water sprouted from the tip of his wand at the man, who jumped at the sensation.  
  
Castiel wasn't expecting the childlike giggling from a guy who looked to be somewhere in his late 20’s. He continued to turn, the dirt sliding off in the process. He even leaned forward with his mouth open, attempting to drink it, before turning with his arms in the air.  
  
That's when he noticed it.  
  
Right there, on top of the man's head, something was sticking out amongst the brown hair and clumps of dirt.  
  
Squinting from the light to get a better look, his gaze changed to one of awe when he recognized it.  
  
Purple flowers were sprouting from the man's head!  
  
And not just any flowers!  
  
The ones that were sprouting from his Mandrake just yesterday!  
  
Keeping the wand pointed towards the man, the water still going as he played in it, he reached for his phone to dial Gabriel again.  
  
It went straight to voicemail.  
  
He tried again. It rang once before going straight to voicemail again.  
  
Sighing in irritation, if this man was who he thinks it is, Gabriel is in for some real trouble.  
  
When he thought the man was clean enough, he muttered the spell to turn off the water. Sadness clear on his face that it stopped, he continued to hold his arms out towards the sun, a relaxed smile appearing not long after.  
  
Castiel took the opportunity to walk over to where his Mandrake had been or was. A giant man-size hole dug out from where it was supposed to be.  
  
So that means.  
  
That this guy.  
  
Gabriel is in a shit ton of trouble!  
  
The babbling behind him had Castiel turning back at the noise. It was ultimately bizarre to see a grown-ass man or thing since this man has no genitals apparently, purple flowers growing out of his head, babbling like a toddler.  
  
The man locked eyes with Castiel, taking a step towards him.  
  
“No!” Castiel stated firmly, hand out in warning. Was Castiel’s mind must be playing tricks on him, he did not just see the flowers on this guys head droop when he frowned.  
  
The guy-  
  
“We need to give you a name,” Castiel remarked, watching the man give him a curious look, the flowers on his head perking up just a bit.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Hm!,” green eyes hummed out, gesturing to the tv frantically.  
  
Blue eyes looked up from this phone, in the process of spamming Gabriel’s phone with text messages. A cartoon was playing, the bright colors attracting the man as he smiled at Castiel before looking back.  
  
Castiel did _ not _ smile at the simplicity of something so juvenile entertaining the man, shaking his head he looked back down at the current string of text messages he had sent to his brother.  
  
No reply. Not even a notification that the messages have been read.  
  
“Hmph!” Looking up again, the screen had changed over to the news. The man’s eyes were wide in amazement. He must not have seen another human outside of Castiel.  
  
He was grateful that no neighbors had come out to see the craziness Castiel was dealing with, although he was somewhat grateful that the houses had a good distance between one another.  
  
On the other hand, if someone had noticed a man outside, tanning in the nude, the police would have been banging on Castiel’s door to see what was going on.  
  
After getting the man inside, he did what would keep most men busy. He turned the television on. The man was so fascinated, he sat right in front to watch. Of course, Castiel had to tell him to back up or he’d damage his eyes.  
  
Would it? Considering the man was actually a plant?  
  
Another reason he put the TV on was so that the guy could figure out a name for himself while Castiel tried to get in touch with his brother.  
  
Course, that had been an hour ago.  
  
Irritated, Cas threw his phone to the other side of the couch, huffing as he made himself comfortable by bringing his legs up to lounge across the couch. His gaze landing on the man. The flowers on his head twitching every now and then, depending on what was happening on the screen.  
  
Flowers leaning forward meant that was curious.  
  
Swaying from side to side meant content.  
  
He watched the man click the button on the remote, the station changing again. The screen turning from an array of colors to black and white. White words scrolling across, “The Dean Martin Show”, before the audience started clapping.  
  
Castiel watched Dean Martin trot down a piano stairwell, hop and a skip before quickly jumping onto the makeshift stage that looked like a cozy living area. The music starting up while the audience began clapping, the man swaying the beat with a cigarette in his hand.  
  
“Hmm!” The man standing up, gaze intent on the screen, as he began to mimic Mr. Martins moves as he started singing “L-O-V-E,”  
  
Castiel couldn’t help the small smile, this guy was acting like the toddlers that come by the shop with their parent. Dancing awkwardly with their small bodies. Except this was a fully-grown man.  
  
Covering his mouth right when the man spun around, nearly tripping over his feet in the process, it was too late because the man had spotted it.  
  
“Hmm,” the man pointing to Castiel then the TV and back to himself.  
  
Moving his hand to stare at him, a raised brow in confusion. The man looked from the TV to Cas.  
  
Using his hands to flail about, whenever Mr. Martin appeared on the screen, pointing to himself anxiously.  
  
“Dean Martin?” Castiel asked, causing the man to nod rapidly, pointing to the screen again. “Martin? You want to be called Martin?” Confused at the comment, not really liking the name for him.  
  
Raising a hand to his chin to ponder it, he vigorously shook his head, the flowers on top of his head moving with him but thankfully staying in place.  
  
“You don’t like Martin?” Castiel questioned, watching the show go to commercial. Shaking his head up and down. He agrees.  
  
“Dean?” he tried, looking for a reaction. He was surprised when the guy contemplated it for a second before moving his head up and down in excitement.  
  
Castiel is really surprised that those flowers in his head aren’t falling out with how hard he was shaking his head.  
  
“Ok ok, Dean,” Castiel tried out, watching the man’s, Dean’s eyes widen, the flowers on his head straightening up as far as possible.  
  
“Dean,” he tried again, watching the man jump up and down slightly at the name.  
  
“Dean,” he said out of nowhere. Completely throwing Castiel off, his voice lower than he thought it would be. Heck, he didn’t think the man was capable of speaking. The man beamed at the reaction as he continued to say the name over and over, turning in circles with a smile on his face.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this earlier than my posting days because I haven't updated this story in some time and I apologize. I hope everyone enjoys this next installment ^.^
> 
> **Updated on 02/15/2020**

###    
**~Sunday~**  
  
Castiel watched from the kitchen, coffee cup filled with the sweet elixir of life in hand, as he stared at the Madr-Dean.  
  
He was sitting a good distance away on the floor, cross-legged, in front of the TV. Completely entranced by a show that Cas has personally never heard of, ‘Dr. Sexy MD’.  
  
Now, Castiel doesn’t watch a lot of TV to begin with, so watching some medical Doctor get in the elevator with a nurse and randomly starts making out with them...that just isn’t Castiel’s thing.  
  
Dean loves it though. From the time Castiel got up, thankful that the man hadn’t tried anything funny while he slept, to the whole brewing of his coffee, to now, he’s watched 3 episodes.  
  
The sun was just rising over the horizon when the clock on the wall started chiming at seven o’clock. Dean hardly flinched, unlike the first time he heard it, just simply continued staring at the screen.  
  
Rolling his head and neck to get rid of the stiffness, his brother still hasn’t gotten back with him.  
  
Maybe he should just pop over to the guy’s place...but then, what would he do with Dean. He can’t bring this man with him. Who knows what he’d do along the way.  
  
Speaking of, should he get this guy some clothes to wear? Glancing over at the bare backside of said man. If Castiel did end up taking this guy somewhere, he very well can’t take him while he was naked. And besides, the guy would obviously stand out that he wasn’t human with the missing genitals.  
  
Not to mention the purple flowers nestled on top of his head.  
  
While Castiel contemplated those thoughts, he hadn’t realized Dean had gotten up till he was right in Castiel’s face.  
  
“Can I help you?” Castiel asked, backing up to put some space between them.  
  
“Dean,” he said while pointing to his mouth. Castiel rose a brow at the statement.  
  
“Your mouth?” he questioned bluntly, watching Dean continue to point. When he wasn’t understood, he looked down at the cup in Cas’ hand before turning to the side in the direction of the watering can.  
  
A bolt of fear and dread that Dean was going to do the same thing from yesterday, he placed his cup on the table, readying himself in case he had to stop Dean from spilling the water everywhere.  
  
Relief washed over him when Dean pointed to the can and used his other hand to point to his mouth.  
  
Oh, he was thirsty.  
  
Nodding in understanding, he quickly said ‘No’ when Dean reached for the can. Castiel held his hand up, palm out, telling him to stay as he went to the cupboard, mentally glad he kept the plastic cups from when he first moved in here. Filling it from the water dispenser attached to the fridge before handing it to Dean.  
  
Dean stared at the glass, unsure of what to do. Castiel picked up his coffee cup, showing it to Dean, before taking a sip of the now warm coffee. He watched over the rim of his cup as Dean stared at the cup in question before bringing it to his lips. Glancing over at Castiel before tipping it and the contents into his mouth.  
  
Castiel watching as Dean took gulp after gulp, pulling the cup away with a satisfied sigh. He looked at the cup then looked to Castiel, holding the cup out.  
  
“Dean,” he said.  
  
Castiel starred.  
  
“Dean,” he said again, looking past Castiel to something behind him. Turning around to see what he was looking at, the fridge, he realized he was asking for more water. Taking the cup from the man, Castiel walked over to refill it. Again, Dean chugged the water down.  
  
“Dean,” he said, walking around the counter this time to the fridge to fill again. Figuring out how the machine worked rather quickly. Glancing at the clock, which read 7:30 and then towards the sun, a thought struck him. If Dean was thirsty, does that mean his plants were as well?  
  
Placing his cup in the sink, Dean still at the water dispenser and chugging each cup full, Castiel walked over to the watering can, making sure it was full before going to find his slippers so he could go outside to water the plants.  
  
When he came back into the room, Dean was still at the fridge drinking from the cup. Shaking his head at the display Castiel walked over to the sliding glass door, picking up the watering can and opening the door.  
  
The cool crisp air was refreshing as he made his way along the row of plants, conversing with each one, smiling when he saw a new blossom on one of his plants. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he hadn’t noticed Dean walk outside until Castiel nearly walked into him. He was crouched down in front of one of the plants, mumbling incoherently to it, a hand resting on top of the dirt.  
  
“Can you...talk to plants?” It seems like a high possibility, given Dean is a plant himself, but it’s just a thought.  
  
The man turned to look at him, a smile on his face. He reached with both hands towards Castiel. Unsure of what he was doing, Castiel realizing he was reaching for what was in his hands. Handing it over he watched as Dean beam up at him just as he turned the spouted end towards the soil under the plant, tipping it for the water to come out.  
  
Castiel watched in awe as the man moved from plant to plant, ‘talking’ to them, giving some water, and skipping some.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Dean,”  
  
“Castiel,”  
  
“Dean,"  
  
“Cas-te-el”  
  
“Dee-ee-n,”  
  
Shaking his head, Castiel huffed in exaggeration, adjusting himself on the couch. Dean sitting on the floor, staring up at him, trying to learn how to pronounce Castiel’s name.  
  
“Cas,” he started, raising a brow for the man to follow. His response was the man biting his lip, something he learned from watching TV, bringing his knees to his chest to rock back slightly. “Cas,” he tried again.  
  
“Cas,”  
  
Nodding his head in affirmation, Castiel continued.  
  
“Cas-tea-el,”  
  
“Cas,”  
  
“Tea-el,”  
  
“Cas,”  
  
Sighing in exhaustion, he decided to just leave it be, they’ve been at it for a while. 30 minutes by the look of the clock on the wall. And the only reason they started this was that Dean kept calling him ‘Dean’.  
  
“Cas,” Dean said again, a smile on his face, enjoying the fact that this was the second word he’s learned.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but smile back, despite the mystery that surrounds the guy.  
  
And Cas hates to admit it. Even though he’s known the plant guy for all of 2 days...  
  
Dean was quite handsome.  
  
  
-  
  
_“Did you name it?” _ was Gabriel’s first question when he finally answered the phone. It also tripped Castiel up a bit when he went to start on his tangent.  
  
“How does that matter right now?” the irritation clear in his voice, leaning against the kitchen counter, pressing the phone harder into his ear. “You left me stranded to figure out what the hell broke into my house!”  
  
He heard a tsking noise on the other end.  
  
_“As I said since we were kids, ‘If it hasn’t hurt you by now, then it’s not dangerous,’”  
  
_“Gabriel,” pulling at his hair in frustration, “That’s not the point! As a big brother, you should have been rushing over here to help.”  
  
_“I’m pretty sure you’re good or I wouldn’t be talking to you right now,”  
  
_“Gabriel,” Castiel said in a warning tone, his gaze dropped to the floor, whipping a hand over his face.  
  
_“So what has he been doing?”  
  
_Glancing over his shoulder, Castiel looked outside to said man who was ‘sunbathing’ with his arms stretched over his head, swaying slowly from side to side, the flowers on his head moving slightly with the breeze.  
  
_“Hello, earth to Cassie,” _ Gabriel’s voice called out, pulling Castiel back from his gaze.  
  
"You're the one who gave me the mandrake," Castiel started, turning away from Dean to focus on his now cold tea before him. "What did you do to it before giving it to me."  
  
The line was quiet.  
  
"So you did do something,"  
  
_"Not...a whole lot. You know the history, they do tend to grow-"  
  
_"Unless there's a magical component involved," Castiel's voice becoming more and more irritated with his brother beating around the bush. "And the history of the mandrake is quite complicated."  
  
_"It's really not,"  
  
_"Gabriel,”  
  
_"Back to my original question, did you name it?” _ completely detouring Castiel’s tangent again.  
  
“He named himself actually,” stopping when he heard the sliding glass door open.  
  
_“Well, that’s good. What did he decide on?”  
  
_“Dean,” was all Cas said, watching the man turn at the mention of his name, smiling at him. Those green eyes so full of life and the flowers on his head almost seemed like they were dancing.  
  
The conversation between the two brothers continued on and on, Castiel attempting to get a better answer out of Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel deflecting until every time with some sort of nonsensical question of his own. At that point Castiel gave up, hanging up on him when he started to describe his recent conquests.  
  
Sighing at his predicament, Castiel looked up, jumping slightly when he realized that Dean was no longer in the living room.  
  
“Dean,” he called out, checking outside, turning around in the kitchen. Nowhere. The cold dread of fear settled along his spine at the thought of Dean having possibly gone out the front door.  
  
Turning the corner, he was relieved to find that the door was shut and locked.  
  
So where was he?  
  
“Dean,” he tried again, walking down the small hallway towards his bedroom.  
  
He was not expecting him to be lying on Cas’ bed, conked out on top of the covers.  
  
3:10 pm was the time that read on Castiel’s watch after checking it, not really sure of what to do now. He wasn’t causing any trouble...so Castiel slowly closed the door on his way out.  
  
  
-  
  
  
At 7:02 pm, the door to his bedroom creaked open.  
  
Pausing in his work, Castiel turned his head in time to see Dean walking out of the hallway, arms stretched over his head in mid-yawn.  
  
“Sleep well?” He didn’t know why he bothered asking, but the way Dean’s flowers were drooping, it must have been a fitful sleep.  
  
“Cas,” he said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he walked across the room, a hand on his stomach, stopping to stand next to him. Castiel looked up at him with a raised brow.  
  
“Are you...hungry?” Castiel gauged, unsure if that's what he wanted.  
  
“H...hu..”  
  
“Hungry,” gesturing to his own mouth to emphasize.  
  
“Hun-ree,”  
  
“Gry, Hung-ry,”  
  
“Hun...ry,” he finally said, a smile on his face. Unable to help the smile on his own face, Castiel looked down at his workstation, remembering he had a small bowl of chips set aside to munch on.  
  
He grabbed the side of the bowl, lifting it up for Dean to try.  
  
Dean stared at it in wonder, taking in every detail of the chip when he lifted a piece out.  
  
He looked to Cas, who mimicked the action by popping one into his own mouth to show him how it's done.  
  
He copied Cas’, hearing the crunch of the chip was any indication before Dean was suddenly spitting it all back out.  
  
_‘Worth a shot,’ _ Castiel thought, standing to grab a cup of water while Dean continued to spit and make noises.  
  
“Here,” Cas said while handing him the now full cup, watching him grab at anxiously and downing it quickly.  
  
“Careful Dean, you’re going to choke,” he warned right as the man pulled the glass away to look at him. His face twisted, Castiel unsure as to why before he heard a loud sneeze.  
  
Dean looked in horror at what he did had Castiel chuckling before reassuring him that it was ok.  
  
The smile was back just as quickly. Dean placed a hand on his chest as he said “Dean,” then pointing at Castiel while saying his name before walking past Castiel to refill his cup. Something catching Cas’ attention as he walked by.  
  
Looking down, right by his left foot was a flower. A purple flower. Cocking his head to the side as he picked it up, he looked at it closely before looking towards Dean.  
  
That’s when he realized that there was one less flower on top of Dean’s head.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated on 02/15/2020**

**~Monday~**   
  


###  This was a bad idea.   
  
A bad, bad idea. Castiel chanted in his head as he unchained his bike from the rack.  
  
He shouldn’t have left Dean alone.

###    
But what else could he have done?

It’s not like Castiel could have called off. What would he have told people?

“I can’t come in because my brother decided to give me a mandrake that turned into a person-plant thing and now he has to take care of it?”

Yeah...that would do it. He’d also have a witch hunt or something on his hand if something abnormal as Dean the mandrake walking around.

He peddled up the road in the direction of his house as he went over all the instructions he told Dean before leaving.

Don’t open the door for anyone.

If the phone rings, don’t answer it.

Just stay in one spot, watch TV or browse the internet.

Castiel was ok within the first few hours of work. He had decided to leave a couple of crystals around the house just so he could check up on him from time to time.   
  
Around 1 o’clock, three hours before Castiel could go home, he checked the crystals, nearly dropping the thing when it was all gray. Only if someone moved them or messed with them would they turned that color. 

Peddling his bike as fast as possible for the last stretch, he was relieved to see no police cars or other witches surrounding his house. No other creatures eyeballing the place either.

Punching the code into the garage door, he ducked under when it was high enough to pull the bike in.

Closing the garage at the same time he opened the door to the kitchen, he quickly looked around, half expecting the house to be in shambles.

But it was as clean as when he left it this morning.

He could hear the TV playing softly from the living.

That and another kind of noise.

Panting?

“Yea...right there.”

Raising a brow at the low voice, he quietly shut the door before walking calmly around the island.

He was NOT expecting this.

Dean was sitting on the floor, the laptop perched on the couch.

Porn playing on the screen.

“Dean?” he asked, glancing at the screen. Green eyes turned on him, wide with excitement?

“Cas,” he exclaimed, scrambling to stand up and holy crap that was not there before!

Dangling between Dean’s leg was an actual dick. Flopping back and forth as Dean made his way to grab hold of Cas in an awkward hug.   
  
Castiel keeping his hands up so he didn’t accidentally touch anything.

“What are you watching?” already knowing full well, he just wanted to see if Dean knew.

“Cas,” was all he said, pulling away from the hug, one hand on Cas as he pointed to the screen with the other.

“Yes yes,” Castiel said, watching Dean move back to the laptop, picking it up to bring it to him.

Crap.   
  
Despite Dean not understanding the situation, this was completely uncomfortable. He watched the man place the laptop on the table and point to himself.

Cocking his head to the side and squinting, Castiel tried to make out what he was trying to do. That was until Dean pointed lower.

He let out a squawk in surprise when he saw it.

Dean was growing and shrinking the phallus between his legs. Smiling without a care in the world when he decided to shake his hips, causing the erect dick back and forth.

The flowers on his hand standing tall, the leaves raised high as if this new trick was something to be proud of.

While on any other day, Castiel would find it appealing, this was just weird!

-

Who wouldn’t want a naked man, with a dong that long, walking around their house? Castiel thought as he went through his search history, scrubbing it clean and blocking those sites with a parental block.

But this wasn’t Dean’s fault per se. Things like this happen by accident went you click one link and another.

After setting the ‘Parental lock’ on anything Dean could accidentally stumble upon, that was when Castiel’s stomach decided to make its presence known.

Rubbing a hand over his belly, he looked up from his spot on the couch to Dean who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching more of “Dr. Sexy”

He’s going to need to find some pants to fit the guy since he decided to keep his new ‘Accessory’. Though to make matters worse, Dean had wanted to see if Cas had one as well.

The man was stronger than he looked but Castiel had managed to distract him by changing the station on the tv to Dr. Sexy with a flick of his wrist.

Closing the laptop he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. There’s no use in making an extraordinarily big or fancy dinner when it's just him. But he also wasn’t a good cook. He once burned toast beyond recognition.

He got all the fixings and had the sandwich all made up when he looked up right as he was taking a bite, he noticed Dean staring at him.

“Want a bite?” he offered, watching the man’s eyes light up.

Nodding his head vigorously, he walked up and stood too close to Cas as he handed the sandwich off.

  
Dean stared at the item with curious eyes, opening his mouth wide to chomp down. It didn’t last long. Next thing Cas knew, Dean was spitting out the sandwich all over the counter.   



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated 02/15/2020**

**~Tuesday~**

Castiel felt a lot better when he left Dean home the next day after blocking all the adult content with passwords on all devices that had a connection to the internet.

But Castiel had to give it to Dean, he was picking up on some words. Here and there, like ‘Cat’, ‘TV’, ‘Couch’, and ‘Night’.

What he wasn’t expecting later that night was discovering another purple flower on the floor near the sliding glass door.

He didn’t know what it meant, but it worried Castiel. Was he dying? Dean wasn’t acting like he was dying. He still went out to sunbath every morning and drinking tons of water.

After Dean had stopped showing off how big or long he can make his dick, with his face flushed red, Castiel decided it was time for him to wear clothes.   
  
What made Castiel laugh, which encouraged Dean more, was making different parts of his body look different.

Dean, for the most part, looked like a normal man. But after all the television he had been watching, he had been ‘transforming’ his body.

He made his stomach look large like a beer belly or a pregnant one after watching a chick walk around Dr. Sexy with one. That had freaked Castiel out.

Then he would morph his body into one of those Adonis looking guys then into those overly buff bodybuilders. Again, that just freaked Castiel out. Especially with how Dean could change his skin color to match those ridiculously tanned men.

Thankfully Dean transformed back to the way he was when he first appeared.   
  
The short dirty blonde hair, lightly tanned skin. The freckles were new. 

Castiel hit the button to shut the garage on his way in, unable to keep the smile off his face when he saw Dean at the counter.

He was tending the small plants that Castiel had grown in the biodegradable pots that Gabriel had given him. Pretty soon they’ll be ready for the garden.

Dean had watched and learned what Castiel had done, mimicking everything he did perfectly after showing him twice.

“I good?” Dean asked, smiling wide when he had walked in, spray bottle in hand.

“Very good,” He said, unable to keep the pride from his voice.

“Drink more?” he questioned, looking down at the tiny bud of a plant. Nodding a second later.

“Not thirsty no more,”

“Did you have a nice day?” Castiel asked, placing his bag down full of empty jars.

“Yes,”

“What did you do?” He wasn’t being nosy, from what he knows of growing children or from what he read online, it was to speak to them like an adult. From what he learned, Babies learn how to speak by imitating the sounds they hear around them. So the more you talk to your baby, or in this case, plant man, the faster he will gain speech and language skills.

So far, after being only what, four days old, he’s progressing very well.

“TV,” he started, turning towards the said object. “Dr. Sexy,”. Of course.   
  
“Anything else?” he questioned, walking to the fridge to find something to eat.

“Plants, feed,” He gestured to the plants before him and the ones outside. It didn’t seem like a lot to Castiel, but it could very well entertain a plant-like Dean.

“Why don’t you go sit on the couch and we can watch some Jeopardy or something?”   
  
Yes, Jeopardy. It’s one of Castiel’s favorite shows but it’s better at educating someone than that Dr. Sexy show.

Dean jumped out the chair, fixing the sweatpants Cas had given him, not used to wearing them on the constant. But at least he kept them on.

Unlike yesterday where he kept stripping at random. Castiel wouldn’t have cared as much if the guy decided to keep the Ken doll appearance of nothing down there. But Dean ‘Liked’ having the extra extremity. At least he decided not to keep the female reproductive part when he was demonstrating what he could do in front of Castiel.

Castiel popped in a microwave dinner, pressing the buttons as he went to grab some juice from the fridge.

“Ew,” he heard Dean mumble out, glancing over his shoulder after Castiel took his seat on the couch.

“What’s 'ew’?”

Dean pointed to the heated tray on his lap, nose crinkled like he smelled something bad.   
  
Yeah, it’s not the healthiest thing in the world but Castiel can’t live on sandwiches all day every day.

  
  


-   
  
**~Wednesday~  
**   
  
“Morning!” Dean cheered from the kitchen. Taken back from the sudden noise so early in the morning, Castiel peeked an eye open. They widened at the sight before him.   
  
Dean stood with his arms wide open, the flowers on his head swaying side to side at what he accomplished.

“Dean, did you make me breakfast?” Staring at the semi burnt toast and scrambled eggs to the man with what looked like bits of eggshells in his hair.

“Good food,”

“Did you sleep?” a stupid question really, Dean seems to have made the living room his bedroom. Staying up at all hours watching TV. Except for that one day he slept in Castiel’s bed, he hasn’t seen the man sleep. He could be taking naps while Cas wasn’t there, but every time Cas checked on him, he was sitting in front of the TV or on the couch.

Dean shook his head.

“How did you make this?”

“Food Network,”   
  
“Oh,” suddenly hearing the low conversations in the background, turning his attention to the television where one of those chefs was working on an omelet.

When Castiel looked back, his smile slipped a little when he noticed the mess behind Dean. Runny eggs on the counter, a stack of burnt toast, butter on the wall, and whatever else Dean had made a mess of while Castiel was asleep. He should be grateful there was no fire at least.

He waved a hand, muttering a simple spell to clean the mess and Dean up in five seconds flat.

Dean stared with eyes wide as he looked down at himself, now clean of everything. He turned in place to see that even that mess he made had been cleaned up as well.

“I have to go to work,” Smiling at the frown on Dean’s face at the word. “Try not to burn the house down,” not understanding the flutter in his chest when Dean’s pout turned happy when he told him he didn’t work tomorrow. Was he enjoying Dean’s company?

  
  


-

**~Friday~**

  
He was running late and he felt  _ terrible _ . One of their regular’s had requested a huge order early in the morning and Castiel had to run some errands across town to a neighboring store to pick up supplies in order to have it ready by 6 pm. He was walking into his house at 8:30 to find Dean, once again, in the kitchen.

“Did you make something?” taking in the delicious scent that filled the air. He watched Dean take something out of the oven, using the oven mitts Castiel had showed him after trying to take something out barehanded.

“Ziti,” Dean answered over his shoulder.

The name made Castiel’s stomach growl. He hasn’t had Ziti in ages. Placing his empty bag by the door, he took a seat at the table. Watching Dean grab a giant spoon and heap a huge helping onto the plate before placing it in front of Castiel.

“Parmesan?” Dean asked, holding up a bottle of grated cheese. Taking his gaze away from the food before him to Dean, he nodded.

“This is delicious!” Castiel commented eating a forkful of the sauce covered noodle. Dean absolutely beamed at the compliment. “Try some?” he encouraged, holding out another forkful. Dean looked from the noodles to Cas, unsure. “Just a bite,”

Leaning forward, maintaining eye contact, he bit part of the noodle off. Castiel could feel his cheeks heat up, not sure why the intense stare made his heart flutter.

Dean chewed the food for a second before making a face.   
  


“You can spit it out,” A little disappointed that Dean still didn’t like food.

The man shook his head, swallowing what was in his mouth. Raising a brow at the display, Castiel watched Dean turn around to grab a cup of water from the counter.

“You didn’t have to swallow it,” he said after another bite from his food.

  
  


-

  
  


“What did you do all day?” Castiel asked after the two of them sat on the couch to watch Jeopardy.

“I watched...Dr. Sexy,” Dean started, his words slow as he tried to form the sentence. “And Food Network,” Castiel figured since he now had lunch and dinner for the next day. “I watered the plants…” he trailed off as he thought more about it, the flowers rocking back and forth with an invisible wind.

Castiel secretly enjoyed them, it made figuring out Dean’s mood quite easy since the man didn’t know how to express himself with his words just yet.   
  
Like a toddler who shakes his head no, but actually wants whatever you’re holding.

“Did you sunbathe?” Since that’s what was his routine.

It was quiet for a moment, a finger tapping on his chin as he thought about it.

“No...” his face sheepish and equal parts confused on how he missed something so important.   
  
“What else did you do today?” Castiel questioned, taking Dean’s mind off the subject.

“I made dinner,” he trailed off again. “I took a nap,” his smile widening.

Castiel raised a brow, aside from the first time he slept, this would be the second.

  
“How was it?” he was truly curious.   
  
“It was...relaxing,”   
  
Before either one could say another word, something caught their eye as it fell onto the couch.   
  
Castiel jumped at the scream that followed suit. He looked up at the man whose face was contorted in terror.   
  
Had Dean not realized he’s been losing his flowers? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated 02/16/2020**

What if Castiel was killing Dean?   
  
He was, after all, a mandrake that somehow grew into looking like a human no thanks to his brother for being involved.   
  
This is why he threatened Gabriel to poison all his sweets if he doesn’t return his call or come over within ten minutes.   
  
He somehow managed to calm Dean down after the scare by distracting him with some superhero movie, Batman, so that he could make the call.   
  
The three purple flowers, which used to be six, were swaying side to side as the man watched with eyes wide as the cape crusader knock out the bad guy.   
  
Castiel felt a small pang in his chest, even though this thing had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he’s gotten used to having someone here when he got home. Cooking actual meals and...just overall being happy to see him. His family doesn’t count, but in the friend department, he doesn’t have any. Aside from coworkers, he usually keeps to himself.   
  
A knock on the door had both plant and man turning their attention to the noise. Dean looked to Castiel with confusion on his face.   
  
“Stay here,” he said simply, rising from his seat and walking around the corner to the door.   
  
A glare clear on his face after he looked through the peephole and answering the door to his brother standing there with his arms wide open.   
  
“Baby Bro, I came as soon as I could,” Castiel checked his watch. “So what seems to be the problem?”   
  
“You know  _ damn _ well,” he started, doing a double-take when he finally noticed a second figure standing a little ways behind his brother. He had a curious look on his face as he observed his surroundings when his attention landed on Castiel, he smiled wide and waved.   
  
“This is Sam,” Gabriel introduced, gesturing between the two while introducing one another.   
  


The man was tall, well over 6 foot considering how he towered over the two when he walked up to shake hands.   
  
That’s when he noticed it.   
  
Flowing in the breeze, a single purple flower nestled amongst the long locks of brown hair.   
  
“H-he’s one of them?”   
  
Gabriel hummed happily while grabbing hold of the mandrake’s arm.   
  
“Yup, now are you going to let me in to figure out your little problem?”   
  
Standing to the side, Gabriel walked in, pulling the other man with him as the made their way to the living room. Catching up after shutting and locking the door, the three stood in the space between the kitchen and living room, all eyes on the man sitting in front of the television.   
  
“Damn, he’s got a nice physique,” Gabriel whistled as he took in the bareback of Dean. Castiel could get the man to wear pants, but the shirts were another thing. Something about being too tight?   
  
Dean turned at the sound, his expression turned surprised at the new people.   
  
“Dean this is-” the abruptness of Dean standing up, practically running across the room to jump on ‘Sam’.   
  
Gabriel had thankfully moved out of the way in time before he could get caught up in whatever it is that was happening.   
  
The brothers stood as they watched the two mandrakes embracing one another, humming and murmuring incoherently with one another.   
  
“They recognize each other,” Gabriel announced, like a proud parent. Castiel asked what he meant, turning to give his brother a weary look. Already tired of all the surprises that he’s had to go through.

“They’re from the same seed, if you catch my drift,” winking to the man. “Sasquatch over there grew faster than yours, despite yours budding first, I had to separate them, plant Sam in a new pot,”   
  
There were so many questions that Castiel couldn’t decide on just one.   
  
“He’s down to three flowers, that’s progress,” Gabriel informed, taking in the small flowers on top of Dean’s head. They were swaying from side to side, the leaves reaching high.   
  
He was extremely happy, Castiel observed.   
  
“Why don’t we sit down,” Castiel started, trying to keep his voice calm. “And you tell me  _ everything, _ ”   
  
Dean was the first to end the hug, grabbing hold of Sam’s arm to drag him to the tv, leaving Castiel and Gabriel to sit at the kitchen counter.   
  


  
-

  
“So he’s becoming human,” Castiel summed up, after chewing his piece of pizza. Rolling all the information that his brother finally relented in giving.   
  
“Yup,” Gabriel answered, taking a huge bite of his slice.   
  
“And the flowers fall out when he learns or does something significant to human nature?”   
  
“Correct,”   
  
Castiel wiped his hands, turning towards the brother’s sitting in front of the television still, watching another movie. Iron man, Castiel believes.   
  
“So,” he paused, trying to figure out what to ask next.   
  
“Has Dean eaten any human food?” Gabriel questioned out of the blue.   
  
“He tries but doesn’t enjoy the taste,” he answered, turning away in time to watch his brother pull out a little notebook from his chest pocket.   
  
“Ok, so Sam, lost his first flower after figuring out a name for himself,” he flipped the paper over to read the contents. “He lost his second after he was able to speak,” he rattled on. “Any of these ringing a bell?”

Gabriel took Castiel’s expression of surprise as a cue to continue.   
  
“The third flower he lost is when he able to communicate like an actual adult,”   
  
Castiel nodded absently to confirm Gabriel’s comment.   
  
“Hold on,” Castiel interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the man. “Is the reason you couldn’t return my calls when this first happened was because you had your own you were dealing with?”   
  
Gabriel bit his lip, cocking his head to the side as he thought about how to answer the question.   
  
“Yes and no. He’s been walking and talking for the past couple of weeks. When you called the first time, he had 2 flowers left. He lost one just the other day.”   
  
“I’m still confused about this whole thing,” Castiel admitted, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead.   
  
“For something to become human, it must act like a human,” Gabriel put plainly, gesturing to Sam and Dean. Castiel turned to look at the two, a small smile on his face as he watched the two interact, talking all to each other like school children.   
  
“Having a name, being able to talk, speak the language phonetically. Eating food, showing emotions. Joy,  [ anger ](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/anger) , sadness,  [ fear ](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/fear) , love, disliking, and liking,” Gabriel rattled off, ticking off one finger at a time with each example.   
  
“You just don’t know what the last one is,” Castiel finished for him, turning his gaze slowly towards his brother who sighed, nodding his head while brushing a hand through his hair. “So this doesn’t answer my question on the overall subject,”   
  
“I did it,” Gabriel started after taking a bite from his pizza. “Because you’re lonely. And don’t try to deny it,” he put in, stopping Castiel before he could say anything. “You go to work, you come home. And repeat. You don’t hang out with anyone. I force you to hang out with me because I don’t want you to become a full-on hermit, tending to your garden, and don’t try to deny it,” he cut Castiel off again before he could defend himself.   
  
The two continued to talk. Castiel informing Gabriel that Dean hasn’t shown any anger or fear.

  
Dean has already expressed his ‘love’ of Dr. Sexy.    
  
How he’s always happy, his likes and dislikes of different things. Sadness, Castiel is aware of only due to checking the crystals to see Dean moping on the couch shortly after he leaves for work.   
  
“So what other two has Sam showed that Dean hasn’t?” Castiel questioned as he started to put everything away.   
  
“Emotions, as we discussed earlier. He needs to exhibit all of them. The next would be eating actual food,” Gabriel answered, reading from his little book.   
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side as he went through the emotions Dean’s experienced.   
  
Gabriel reassured him that it’ll happen when it happens.

  
But Castiel wasn’t expecting it to happen two days later when he went to the store to grab more groceries. Dean insisting he wanted to try his hand at making burgers. The crystal in his pocket started buzzing. When he pulled it out, he nearly dropped it when the color had changed from clear to bright red.   
  
He didn’t think, he didn’t care. He dropped the basket and ran for the exit.    
  
Someone had broken into his house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am posting this chapter early because I can't wait til the end of April and because I haven't updated this story in a while and I apologize!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys :D

~Sunday evening~  
  
“Dean!” Castiel called out bursting through the door from the garage in a panic.  
  
He nearly did a double-take at the scene before him. He was torn between laughing or crumpling to the floor in relief.  
  
Pulling out the phone and dialing the three-digit number, the conversation was quick, over in a matter of minutes.  
  
Hanging up the phone, he took in Dean’s disheveled appearance.  
  
He was standing over the man, the presumed now unconscious man, a cast iron pan held above his head as if expecting him to get back up. He was panting, gripping the handle of the pan tight enough that the knuckles were turning white.  
  
“Dean,” he repeated in a calm voice, watching the man’s green eyes glance over at him, doing a double-take before dropping the pan.  
  
Which happened to land on the man's back, a groan indicating that at least he was still alive.  
  
A look of relief on Dean’s face surprised Castiel as the plant man made his way over the body and embraced the confused wizard.  
  
“What happened?” he asked in a daze as he let the man hug him. He’s never done this before. Must be from all the TV and movies he’s watched. He brought a hand up to pat Dean the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
His hand moved lower to pat his back, his heart jolting when he felt something wet touch his fingers.  
  
Bringing his hand up to look, he was taken back by the strange color mixture. Yellow mixed with red, Castiel’s blood turning cold at the site.  
  
The police arrived soon after, banging on the door to announce themselves.  
  
Castiel managed to heal the wounds and grab him a new shirt before then.  
  
The burglar was taken away on a gurney later on due to still being unconscious. And thankfully Castiel had the forethought to grab a beanie for Dean to cover up the flowers on his head.  
  
The female cop who questioned Dean was kind, her blonde hair was swept up in a pristine bun as she took notes of the incident.  
  
Castiel watched as Dean answered all the questions, feeling a sense of pride at how well he was doing. There was a stutter here and there, but that’s to be expected with the shock, the officer told Castiel.  
  
The intruder managed to sneak in through an open window, which Dean had told him early on before the cops showed how the weather felt nice and but he didn’t want to go outside because he was watching a movie called “Tangled”.  
  
Dean didn’t hear him enter, but he remembers something smashing over his back.  
  
When Dean came too he had heard the man in Castiel’s bedroom. So he snuck into the kitchen to grab the closest weapon, hiding until the man came back.  
  
“You do know what excessive force is, correct?” the lady cop inquired, gesturing to the cast iron pan.  
  
Dean cocked his head in confusion.  
  
“Uh, Ma’am. My friend, he is just coming down from the adrenaline rush and from something being smashed over his back. He may also have a concussion from hitting his head on something after falling from being attacked. He was also scared that this man could have killed him,” Castiel defended, maintaining eye contact with the cop, a hand on Dean’s shoulder to emphasize the point.  
  
She looked between the two and sighed before calling a medic over to check him for the ‘Concussion’ and any other sign of injury. Which there weren’t, Castiel had the forethought to check himself. Just the ones on his back and his head for anything.  
  
When Dean was cleared by the medics, informing Castiel that he should monitor him for anything abnormal that could appear.  
  
After an hour, the police finally left, Castiel exhaling the air he hadn’t realized he was holding in as he placed both hands on the counter, leaning back so his head hung between his arms.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he heard Dean whisper from his seat across the counter.  
  
“It-it’s not your fault,” Castiel replied from his position as he took a deep breath in, breathing out as he stood up. He watched Dean shake his head as he pulled off the beanie. He rubbed a hand through his hair with a small smile.  
  
“I-you-you told me to be safe and keep everything locked up,” Dean half-whispered, eyes downcast.  
  
Castiel didn’t say anything, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder as the police finished up.  
  
After that, it was like a blur. Dean insisting on helping clean up, but Castiel told him to lay on the couch and rest.  
  
He did as he was asked with reluctance, watching Cas as he waved his arms, the mess instantly cleaning itself.  
  
The night went on and eventually, Castiel woke up to the bright sun shining high in the sky and in his face. He groaned into the pillow, the unfamiliar feel of his couch cushion squishing his cheek instead of his bed pillow.

He turned away from the light, cuddling closer into the warmth of the blanket laying on top of him.   
  
Feeling on the verge of sleep right within his reach, the smell of breakfast wafted into his nose.   
  
Eggs.

  
Bacon.  
  
His stomach chose that moment to let itself be known. Growling loud enough that Castiel heard laughter in response.  
  
He didn’t hear the footsteps, but he found himself shrinking away from the tap on his nose.  
  
“Food,” he heard Dean say. Cracking one eye open, he found himself face to face with the plant man who wore a huge smile.  
  
Admittedly, Castiel found himself staring at the man, transfixed on the man's face. The freckles were a weird aesthetic for the plant to decide on, but Castiel couldn’t help but think how well it fit.  
  
“Hungry?” Dean questioned, disrupting the rest of Cas’ thoughts, nodding ‘yes’ to the question. He felt this warmth spread from his chest when he watched the man smile wide, excitedly standing up to make him a plate.  
  
In the meantime, Castiel sat up, rubbing at his eyes while the other hand raked through his hair.  
  
He didn’t remember falling asleep in the living room.  
  
Of course, the last thing he remembered was watching a movie with Dean, something Disney. Then the next...here he was.  
  
“Do you work today?” Dean asked, snapping Castiel from his thoughts. He turned his attention to the man just as he placed the breakfast on the counter for him.  
  
Shaking his head in response, he got up to see what was made. Something on the floor by the couch catching the corner of his eyes along the way.  
  


  
-  
  
  


~A Month Later~  
  
  
Castiel watched from the window as Dean watered his garden, opting for no shirt as he basked in the rays of sunshine. The two purple flowers sprouting from his head swaying in the breeze.  
  
He was content.  
  
Sighing, Castiel continued on with crushing the pedals in his mortar, getting orders ready for work tomorrow.  
  
He scraped the powder into a mixing bowl, pouring the remaining ingredients just as the sliding glass door opened.  
  
He watched Dean place the watering can beside the door, turning his head to glance at the clock.  
  
“Are you hungry?” he asked, whipping his hands on his pants. Castiel smiled, feeling a small flutter in his chest at the smile.  
  
“Yeah, what did you have in mind?”  
  
They finally settled on hot dogs, something Dean has yet to try. There were days Dean didn’t eat human food, opting for water and sunlight still. But he tries things every now and then.  
  
Castiel cleaned up his area to give Dean room to cook, choosing to sit on the other side of the counter to watch.  
  
The plant man has gotten incredibly good with his culinary skills. Even going as far as to experiment with recipes. Each one was better than the last.  
  
The flutter in his chest kept up as he watched the man’s back, Dean having not put a shirt on since coming in from absorbing the sun's rays, as he began prepping, which didn’t take a whole lot. But Dean insisted everything being fresh, like the french fries he was prepping. Cutting the potatoes, seasoning them and baking them in the oven.  
  
The man’s back was hypnotic, given he could shift his body to the way he wanted it to look. His back wasn’t overly muscled but a nice tone that Castiel couldn’t help but gawk sometime.  
What Castiel wouldn’t give to have his nails rake across that vast expanse of skin.  
  
Shoving a hand in his lap just as the man in question turned around with his plate. A small smile on his lips after setting the plate before him.  
  
With a sheepish smile in return, he dug into his meal. Content with how crisp the hotdog is and crunchy the fries were.  
  
Looking from his plate to Dean, he saw a sort of hunger in his eyes.  
  
“Try it,” Castiel offered, picking up a piece of potato wedge.  
  
Biting his lip, the man reluctantly took the french fry, their hands brushing.  
  
Why it made his heart race at the touch, he couldn’t explain.  
  
Dean gave a hesitant look at Cas before taking a small bite from one side. He chewed it, eyes squinting as if not sure about flavor or texture.  
  
“Is it good,” he asked, after watching the man chew and chew for what feels like forever.  
  
Dean swallowed the food after a few more hesitant chews.  
  
“It’s...ok. If it was the last thing in the world, maybe?” he cringed flicking the fry back onto the plate.  
  
That’s a good start.  
  
Glancing up at the two flowers still swaying on top of his head.  
  
Dean has admitted that he missed his flowers and Castiel can sympathize.  
  
He was going to attempt to replant or keep the flowers for him, but they had suddenly turned to dust shortly after.  
  
“I have to go to the store today,” Castiel commented after finishing the meal, Dean glancing over his shoulder after clearing the plate to start washing it.  
  
He’d been contemplating this thought. Dean’s been acting more human and with a simple hat, he could pass as a human.  
  
“Would you like to come with me?”  
  
The water shut off followed by an awkward silence. He was not expecting Dean to turn around with an excited smile while shaking his head vigorously.  
  
  
-  
  
  
It’s like watching a kid in the candy store, Castiel mused as he watched the man walk from produce to produce. Touching the array of items and touching the different varieties of fruits and vegetables.  
  
Castiel had already gotten his essentials. Paper towels, toilet papers, household cleaners that won’t compromise the plant man’s health.  
  
After he got all his items, he told Dean that they could explore the store. Figure out what ingredients he needed for recipe’s they talked about on the way here.  
  
Next thing he knew, his cart had been loaded with everything from the produce section of the store.  
  
“Don’t you think this is a little excessive?” Castiel questioned after making room in the cart for a cantaloupe.  
  
“You can’t live off microwave meals,” Dean stated, giving him a raised brow.  
  
Which is true. Castiel would stop at the store and grab the bare minimum of items, enough for Dean to make dinner. And then he would take a microwave lunch or pb&j for breakfast and lunch.  
  
But after the incident last month, Castiel had tried not to leave Dean home alone as much.  
  
Gabriel was finally compliant and came over with Sam to keep the man company from time to time. Cas even took some days off to work at home, explaining to his boss that a friend of his was staying with him after a bad accident and needed someone to take care of him.  
  
His boss was lenient, always proud of Castiel’s work and told him it was fine. So long as he was able to keep up the supply.  
  
Castiel snapped back to reality when he felt something brush the side of his arm, coughing to cover his embarrassment when it turned out to be Dean placing a loaf of bread into the cart.  
  
“Are we good?” nodding to the cart full of items.  
  
“I believe so,” Dean answered, hands-on the cart as he observed everything inside. “Oh! Containers,” He said abruptly, snapping his fingers. “So I can make you breakfast and lunch to go,”  
  
Castiel felt his heart thump when the man’s eyes landed on him, the sincerity making him squirm. He really wasn’t used to people taking care of him.

  
  
-

  
  
Over the next couple of weeks...hell, Castiel isn’t going to sugar coat it.   
  
It’s been weird.   
  
He doesn’t know if Dean has been doing it on purpose or he’s been that comfortable.   
  
There’s been more hand brushing, absurd closeness and awkward situations these past couples of weeks.   
  
Sitting to close while on the same couch, brushing past each other in the kitchen, and even Dean hugging him when he comes home from work.   
  
It all probably seems innocent in Dean’s eyes, but Cas-he’s-he can’t help the thoughts of the man.   
  
He’s glad for the privacy of his room at night. Much to the sadness in Dean’s eyes when they part for the night.   
  
Casting a spell to make sure the door stayed lock, he had some “alone” time in the shower.   
  
Yes, he feels bad afterward but technically Dean is a full-grown adult. Despite being a man-child-plant in the beginning, he’s grown.   
  
It’s been two months now?   
  
He doesn’t know anymore. He should keep track. But why bother.   
  
What if Dean becomes a full-time human, real blood, now flowers, and decides to leave after this is all said and done?   
  
His heart clenched at the thought.  
  
Rubbing a towel over his face as he dried himself off, he can’t keep Dean if he wanted to leave in the end.   
  
Even if Gabriel said Dean was made to keep him company, he wasn’t going to hold the man prisoner for his entertainment.   
  
Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he walked into his room to dress. Flicking his wrist instantly dry his hair as his clothes for the night hovered out of the drawer and onto his bed.  
  
He was pulling the blankets back from the bed when a knock on his door disrupted his nightly ritual.   
  
“Cas…” a voice called out softly.   
  
Waving a hand to unlock the door and let it swing open, looking over his shoulder to see Dean standing in the doorway.   
  
He was wearing gray sweats and a black loose-fitting tee that Cas had bought him a while back, they fit a lot better than Castiel’s clothes.   
  
“uh-I-”  
  
Turning at the stutter, he caught sight of the scared look in the man’s eyes.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
His hands rubbed together nervously, eyes downcast.   
  
“I’m scared,” a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “I-I watched something.”   
  
“I told you not to watch ‘All Saints Day’ before going to be,” Castiel scolded lightly.   
  
“I-I know. But it was on TV and there was nothing else on...can I sleep in here tonight?”   
  
If Castiel hadn’t taken care of his little ‘problem’, in the shower earlier, then this would have been a lot worse.   
  
But his little friend down below seems to have perked up a bit at the mention of sharing the full-size bed with this man.   
  
“Uh-I guess.” Dean smiled the look of relief on his face as he turned to gather his pillows and blanket from the living room.   
  
“Here?” Dean gestured to the carpet next to Cas’ bed.   
  
“Hold on, I can have the air mattress out in a second,” A simple wave of his hand, too lazy to walk around the bed for his wand on the nightstand, the item came out from under his bed, inflating in a matter of seconds.   
  
“Make yourself at home,” Castiel told him, a small smile as he got into his bed. Dean quickly dressed his bed, tucking himself into the blankets right before the light turned off.   
  
Castiel kept his back to the man, trying to calm his racing heart. Eventually, he heard the steady breathing, indicating Dean had conked out quicker than he’d anticipated.   
  
Relieved that there was no small talk or any pushing for Dean to sleep in the same bed. Although he was a little disappointed. To have another warm body next to his while he slept.   
  
A random thought popped in his head.  
  
When  _ was _ the last time he got laid?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tips toes in to quietly post this chapter and runs away*

“This is…” Dean stuttered, staring at the food on his fork. His eyes wide with wonder as he contemplated the flavors he was experiencing. “Delicious,”   
  
Castiel chuckled at the childlike innocence Dean was displaying as he crammed the food into his mouth. His eyes traveled up to the single flower amongst the brown hair. In a way, he missed those little flowers. Flowing freely on Dean’s head. Giving away the man’s internal feelings at any given moment.   
  
He found one last week, amongst the covers that morning after Dean slept in his room again. Scared by another horror movie Castiel had told him not to watch. From then, Dean was cautious with what he saw on tv.   
  
Despite Castiel telling him that none of it was real. Given the magical world they live in, necromancing was forbidden. Crystals were in place all over the town that alerted police to any dark magic that comes within miles of the place.   
  
That and Castiel had his own level of security scattered around the house.   
  
“Of all the things to get you to eat or try, cherry pie was at the bottom of that list,” he commented, watching Dean scrape the plate with his fork. Wanting to get every little piece of that flaky crust and sugary cherry filling.   
  
When they had gone to the store over the weekend, Dean noticed these slabs of pie for sale. He looked at each one carefully, scrutinizing every detail of the pastry before deciding the “red” one looked delicious. The man was in heaven when Castiel offered to heat it up and put cool whip on top.   
  
Now, Dean has eaten it every night for the past week.   
  
Castiel snapped back to the then and now when he heard the man mutter, “Love me some pie,” Smiling at the comment, Castiel handed over his dinner plate for Dean to wash.   
  
“Maybe you should start trying other things,” he suggested a moment later. Looking over his shoulder from his cleaning, his face unsure at the suggestion.   
  
“I mean, pie is indeed delicious. But there are other desserts you might like,” Honestly, anything to get the mental image of the show Castiel gets when he watched Dean clean his fork with his tongue. He’s glad he is always wearing loose clothes while at home to hide that little known fact.   
  
“Chocolate, pudding, other types of pie, cannoli’s, cake,” he rambled off, watching Dean’s expression look off in wonder at the possibilities.   
  
They both came to an agreement. Castiel will figure out stuff for Dean to try and Dean will try every one.  
  
Adjusting himself before standing, the raven-haired man asked what they should do today, considering he had the day off. His boss was happy with the adequate supply Castiel was dropping off and then some.   
  
He truly can not believe that it was March. Christmas had flown by, but that was probably because Castiel didn’t celebrate the holiday. Usually, Gabriel was dragging him to parties or demanding he come over.   
  
Luckily, or unlucky, they had both been too preoccupied with their new responsibilities. New years sprinted by. Valentines came and went. And everything leading up to now was never important to him.  
  
The thought that he had been single on Valentine's day did not phase him. Except that he remembered around that time, he had gone to his room, casting a silencing charm around his door to keep the noise out. He also did not jerk off to the thought of the man in the other room.   
  
He shook his head, zoning back into the conversation, apologizing to Dean for missing what he said and to repeat it.   
  
“Well, I need a list. I was thinking of burgers for dinner,” the smile on his face making Castiel’s heart quicken. Even though he had been curious as to why this man-plant had chosen to have freckles, he couldn’t help but think they just fit him. And the green eyes that just complimented his whole appearance.   
  
“Oh, yeah. I can write you one real quick,” opting to sit down again, adjusting himself once again. Luckily Dean took the whole action as a cue to bring him a pad of paper and pen.   
  
The first time Castiel had let Dean go by himself to the store was nerve-wracking. They had gone to the store plenty of times together, Dean knows how to get there and back, and it’s much more convenient to have him go when he wants instead of waiting for him to come home.   
  
Locking the door behind him, Castiel turned towards the now empty house. It’s still strange how he used to live with the silence, comforted by it, and enjoyed the time away from people.   
  
Now that Dean has come into his life, it’s unsettling. Almost like he missed the company.   
  
He took a deep breath in and let it out. Making sure all the doors were locked and curtains were drawn closed, he walked into his room. Locking the door and putting on the silencing charm again, just in case, he placed his phone on the nightstand and pants on the floor before laying on his bed.   
Staring up at the ceiling, both hands on his stomach.   
  
Green eyes staring at him in his mind, the smile directed at him made his heart leap and the blood rushing south at the images of Dean without a shirt on, or pants.   
  
He should feel ashamed but at the moment, his brain didn’t care. He’s been single for so long, both his brain and dick are in agreeance that he deserves this.   
  
One hand moved south, grasping his hardening cock through the material of his underwear. Rubbing at the length slowly as he thought about Dean’s back, the freckled skin and the slight back muscles rippling as he basked in the sun rays.   
  
Letting mind wandering to the day Dean decided to show Castiel his dick, running his hand along the length.   
  
He groaned, palming his erection now that he was fully erect, straining against his underwear to be free.   
  
Easily slipping a hand beneath the elastic-BZZZ!!  
  
He looked around the room.   
  
BZZZZZ!   
  
He dropped his head back on the pillow, irritation settling in where the pleasure was just surging, only to be interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he grabbed the phone with the hand that was currently not holding his cock, glaring at the caller ID.   
  
“What Gabe,” removing his hand, the thought holding himself while on the phone squashed everything.   
  
_ “Well hello to you too, brother,” _ Gabriel’s voice cooed, annoyance flickering through him as he sat up.  _ “Am I interrupting something?”  _   
  
“N-no. I was just cleaning,” he lied, pulling the covers over his lap as if his brother could see what he had been doing.   
  
_ “Uh-huh,” _   
  
“What do you want,”   
  
_ “You need to have sex with Dean,”  
  
_ A beat of silence.  
  
“Beg pardon?”   
  
_ “I meant what I said. You. Need. To. Have. Sex. With. Dean.”  _ he emphasized each word, the smugness in his voice.    
  
“That’s not going to happen,”   
  
_ “Why’s that?” _   
  
“Because Dean is his person-thing. I’m not going to make him sleep with me,”   
  
_ “He was made  _ for _ you. And does that mean this entire time you two haven’t been getting close?” _   
  
“We’re friends,” he defended.   
  
_ “But the fact that you didn’t deny wanting to sleep with him indicates that you do,”  
  
_ “Why do you want me to sleep with him?” cutting to the chase, annoyed with Gabriel’s lack of getting to the point.   
  
_ “Let’s just say you need to have sex with him in order to ‘deflower’ him,”  
  
_ “So...you had sex with Sam and he lost his last flower?” Dread filling his heart where joy should have been. His brother humming in his ear to confirm what he had just heard. “Does it have to be with me or can someone else do it?”   
  
He wasn’t anticipating the gasp.   
  
_ “You would let someone deflower what's rightfully yours?” _ Gabriel’s voice sounded scandalous at the thought.   
  
“Dean is not mine. He has a mind of his own. I would rather him choose who to have sex with,”   
  
Needless to say, Castiel hung up on Gabriel after suggesting his own services to ‘help a brother out’.   
  
Pinching his nose after dropping his phone onto the bed, he has lost all desire for this little endeavor.   
  
Despite his brother’s noble intentions, as he so regretfully put it, it does make sense.   
  
Needing to experience every emotion for themselves to become human. And Dean has done the majority of it.   
  
Having sex is an experience that most people have done. At least once to have that kind of knowledge under their belt.   
  
He dropped his hand to the bed, in search of his discarded phone, finding it a moment later, scrolling to the known contact. Pressing it to his ear when he heard the ring.   
  
“Hey, I have a question,”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Pacing back and forth along his living room, Castiel wondered if what he did was a mistake.   
  
He did it for Dean but at what cost?   
  
His phone was left on the counter, long forgotten when he told himself that what he believed was right and he would receive word when it was done.   
  
But...he couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that what he did was wrong.   
  
When he sent Dean off, he had his night alone already planned out so as to not think about what he’d sent the man.   
  
A quiet dinner with leftovers and maybe watch a movie. There’s not much to clean or do since Dean has also decided cleaning was the next best thing to cooking. The guy is home almost twenty-four-seven.    
  
Castiel can’t complain. It feels really nice to come home to a warm and cozy feeling. All clean with food ready. But there's a nugget of guilt, settling deep in his chest about taking advantage of the man.   
  
What if he decides to leave Castiel after his escapade?   
  
The thought of being alone after having Dean around did not sit well with him. Shaking the feeling away, he finally pressed play on his movie, his already melting ice cream on the end table as it waited to be eaten.   
  
He tried not to let the matter at him, focusing on the tv, the bowl of ice cream in his lap. Letting his mind zone out.

  
Did he jump from his spot at the buzz from his phone? No. Maybe. Did he run to his phone without tripping over the blanket or rug? Definitely not.   
  
Grabbing for his phone to find a single text message from her made his heart feel like it was about to beat out of his chest.

  
  


** _She Demon_ **

_ He was a perfect gentleman. But nothing happened. Sorry, Clarence. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sent: 9:37 _

  
  
  


His brain tried to process the words.   
  
Nothing happened?   
  
He was going to reply when he heard the lock turning and the knob turning, signaling Dean’s arrival.   
  
The dark blue jeans with a black tee under a dark red button-up shirt with the black loose beanie to hide the single flower on top of his head. To be honest, Castiel had a hard time tearing his eyes away. Feeling his cheeks heat up when he had been caught, Dean was still confused over the occasion.   
  
“How’d it go?” Castiel managed out without voice sounding too deep.   
  
Dean looked up as if surprised Cas would be in his room or asleep.   
  
“She was...uh...nice,” he said distantly as he walked over to join him at the counter while removing the beanie and placing the spare keys down. Unable to make eye contact with Cas.   
  
Castiel looked up, noticing how the flower was hanging low. Surprised to see it there at all actually.   
  
“What did you two do?” Castiel questioned since he hadn’t gotten the chance to text her back.   
  
“We went to a pizzeria. I like pizza,” he added with a small smile, lifting his gaze to finally meet the blue that was looking at him in concern.   
  
“What happened after?”   
  
Castiel watched Dean lift his shoulders in a shrug as he began to fiddle with the keys before him.  
  
“We went for a walk in the park near the pizza place. She’s nice,”   
  
“Are you sure that’s all that happened?”   
  
Green eyes met blue, Castiel could swear he caught a glimpse of something flash through the man's eyes. But it was too quick for him to catch.   
  
Guilt? Mixed with embarrassment?   
  
That can’t be right. Though how can he ask if they had sex without asking outright? The flower was still there, which meant nothing happened...right? There's still stuff they could have done...right?   
  
“Meg is nice. Prickly around the edges but caring. I see why you’re friends with her,” Castiel didn’t know what to say in response except to smile.   
  
The two continued to talk, Dean asking what Castiel had been up to, his movie long forgotten. Their conversation didn’t last much longer when Dean let out a big yawn.   
  
Castiel nodded in understanding, grabbing his empty bowl to wash, his back turned to give the other man some privacy to change.   
  
Which didn’t stop him from glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Dean taking off his black tee shirt.   
  
The expanse of skin as the muscles beneath moved, hands moving to pull down the pants, Castiel nearly dropping the bowl he had when his eyes landed on the pink silk panties.   
  
He was  _ definitely _ not wearing those when he left. Or ever remember purchasing the said item for the man!   
  
Turning his attention away so as not to linger or get caught, he could feel himself growing hard. Something he didn’t think would happen at the sudden sight. He also didn’t think a man in pink silk panties would have this effect on him.   
  
“You okay?” he heard over the blood rushing south.   
  
“Uh-yeah, I'm fine. Feeling tired must’ve dazed out,”   
  
“I can finish up here,” the words far too close then Castiel had anticipated which caused him to jump. Turning his head, Dean was standing an arm's length away from him.   
  
“It’s ok, it’s just a bowl. I’m finished now,” he put the item on the drying rack, keeping himself pressed against the counter to hide his problem.  
  
Dean looked between the sink and him, a questionable look on his face.  
  
Before he could say anything, Castiel turned his back and not sprinted to his room. Shouting a quick ‘good night’ before shutting his door.  
  
  
-  
  
  
He thinks Dean is acting weird, though if catching the man staring at him from the corner of his eye was anything. When Cas turned his attention towards the man, Dean would look away as if he hadn’t been caught.   
  
Castiel just chalked it up to Dean being Dean.   
  
It was also very weird that the man was still asleep by the time he left for work at nine. Usually, Dean would be up with breakfast already prepared, but he was still sleeping on the couch, cozied up with the blanket wrapped around him like a burrito.   
  
Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the display as he quietly made coffee, figuring instant would be quicker and less noisy. It didn’t taste the same but it’ll do.   
  
Glancing over his shoulder to the sleeping form on the couch before leaving, he sorta wished he didn’t have to work. But his time off was up and it couldn’t be helped.  
  
Placing his travel mug and satchel in the basket, he pushed off in the direction of his work.  
  
His mind wandered back to the conversation with Gabe a couple of days ago, the day after Dean’s date with Meg as he rode along the bike lane.   
  
Gabriel was stunned into silence, for once.   
  
Opting instead to elaborate on how amazing Sam was, Castiel cutting him off and telling him this wasn’t about his sex life.   
  
His brother didn’t know what to tell him, though he was more surprised by the fact that Castiel had set Dean up with Meg of all people.   
  
He waved it off as not setting up, per se, more like ‘knew where Meg’s dates ended up by the end of the night’ scenario.   
  
Castiel had hung up on his brother yet again when he began to offer his own services. A weird feeling of ‘mine, don’t touch’ spurred at the thought of Gabriel offering himself to have sex with Dean.   
  
Reaching the shop in record time, he was glad to see a familiar loosely curled black hair through the window assisting a customer.   
  
Quickly attaching a chain laced with an alarm spell to his bike, he made it to the door in time for the elderly customer walking out.   
  
She smiled at him for helping before walking away.   
  
“Hey Clarence,” he heard Meg call from behind the counter. He walked through the chest level shelves filled with merchandise to the blonde, her lips painted red   
  
“Meg,” he greeted back, making his way to the back to deposit his bag.   
  
He was removing the fresh vials that he was charged with procuring. A non-addictive sleep aid which allows one to sleep peacefully throughout the night.   
  
“Your boy was quite the charmer,” Meg’s voice brought him back from his thoughts when he turned to find her at a cauldron, stirring a pale-purple like concoction.   
  
She was in charge of the “Glamour” remedies. Meaning, cures for boils, scars, and any other superficial markings on the body.   
  
Castiel was in charge of internal problems. Sleep aids, upset stomach, and any other ailments. The work is spread out among the other workers, even though it’s a small workforce. Each with their own specialty.   
  
Each of them are happy to work for the old mom and pop shop that still follows a more traditional way of medicine.   
  
“Where’ve you been keeping him?” she questioned, keeping her gaze on the contents while sprinkling in the next ingredient.   
  
Castiel turned completely and leaned against the counter while telling her the same story he told the owner. He was in an accident, needed somewhere to recover.   
  
“You’re such a good friend,” she cooed while removing the stirrer to let it boil, turning to completely face Castiel, her painted lips turned up into a smirk. “He's handsome at that. How long have you two been friends,”   
  
“Couple years,” he replied easily, already having the story ready if someone were to question him.   
  
Meg made a humming noise as she crossed her arms.   
  
“Surprised you haven’t hit that already,”   
  
“Just friends, Meg,”   
  
“And we’ve slept with each other a handful of times and we’re still friends,” she rebuttled, raising a brow at the comment. “And I know you play both sides, Clarence. You remember that three-way with that delightful bartender?”   
“That’s different,” his only defense, turning away so he could gather up the vials so he could make his way to the front so he could stock the shelf with them. Luckily there was no one in the store when Meg came out to follow up on her questions.   
  
“You’ve changed so much once you graduated,” she commented offhandedly while taking up her place behind the register. Sitting on the stole, propping her elbow on the counter so she could rest her cheek on her hand.   
  
“Well, some of us struggled to earn a living. To keep a roof over my head and food in my stomach,” a conversation they have had many times. Meg had insisted on helping him, coming from a financially rich family, Castiel couldn’t bring himself to accept the offer. He learned on his own, the hard way, on how to manage his money until he was able to keep a roof over his head and have a stable living condition.   
  
He kept his back to her while placing the vials on the shelf. It’s true. He did hang out with her a lot during his college years. But after getting his diploma and college money dried up, life came at him full force to the point of nearing homelessness.   
  
Did he miss the easy life? Of course. Is he proud of the foundation he built for himself among the rubble, definitely.   
  
“Anyway,” she started again after a few beats of silence. The two continued on with some casual conversations throughout their shift. A question nagging Castiel in the back of his mind the entire time but wasn’t sure how to bring it up.  
  
Did Meg give Dean a pair of silk panties?   
  
He never got around to asking, skirting around it because how do you just bring it up without asking?   
  
Before he knew it, she was leaving, waving with a wink goodbye after Kevin Tran came in.   
  
His shift had another two hours to go.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Dean,” he called out, unsettled by the dimmed lights of the kitchen. The TV wasn’t on and the man was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The crystals weren’t glowing which meant nothing was wrong. No intruders or any kind of danger from within.  
  
He placed his bag on the kitchen table so he could remove his trenchcoat so as to place it on the hook by the door to the garage. The house wasn’t huge, a one-bedroom, one point five bathrooms. A living room attached to the kitchen and a garage.   
  
After checking his own bedroom, the last place would be the backyard. He was surprised to find the blinds were closed.   
  
Usually, that only happens when no one is home.   
  
Pulling the chain to open the vertical blinds, he felt his heart stop.   
  
The sun had already set by the time he got home, casting his backyard in its warm post-sunset glow. There were string lights strung along his fence, some coming off his roof, and attaching to random spots on the fence to illuminate the backyard the lower the sun went.   
  
But what amazed him more was the man standing in the middle, fiddling around two chairs with a flower and two candles on top of a white-clothed table.  
  
He didn’t know what this was, as he took in the man's appearance before it became too dark. He definitely does not remember buying those kinds of clothes for him.  
  
A dark brown leather jacket that fit his body just right with a light brown colored button-up shirt and dark blue faded jeans.   
  
He hadn’t realized he’d been staring until Dean was in front of him, smiling as he opened the sliding glass door.  
  
“Hey, Cas,”   
  
“Dean, what is this?” he managed out after pushing the verticals to the side so he could step out. Dean turned his body with a handout, gesturing towards the place set.  
  
“I-uh-watched a video,” he started, walking with Cas to the table to pull out the chair for him.   
  
“What video was that?” Castiel inquired, watching the man’s expression carefully.   
  
“It was about a friend who was trying to say thank you for letting him live with them,” was the generalized answer he received.   
  
“Friends usually express gratitude by taking them out to dinner or maybe buying them a gift,” Castiel started, watching Dean walk towards a table off to the side and picking up two plates. “These kinds of acts are for couples,”   
  
Dean paused before placing the covered plates onto the table, looking hesitant.   
  
“I-uh-”   
  
“It’s ok, this is nice,” he dismissed easily, smiling up at the man. Despite his heart pounding in his chest at how dashing Dean was looking.   
  
Was that cologne he smelled?   
  
He tried not to lean in to take a sniff when Dean placed the tray onto the table, removing the lid to reveal lasagna.   
  
“This looks delicious,” he commented, digging in once the man sat before him with his own plate.    
  
It tasted even better, Castiel thought, humming in delight after his first bite.   
  
The night air felt cool as the night continued. The two asking one another how their day went.   
  
Dean wouldn’t disclose how he managed to set this whole thing up and Castiel told him about a rowdy customer he had during the last ten minutes of his shift.   
  
They were still chuckling, even as Dean brought out the desert.   
  
Cherry Pie with homemade cool whip.   
  
“Dean, this is too much,” Castiel chuckled as he looked down at the delicious slice before him.  
  
“It’s really not,” Dean responded, using his fork to salute Castiel before digging in. “You’ve done so much for me,”   
  
He could feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment, his heart picking up speed again after having just settled down during dinner.   
  
Desert was quiet, but it was comfortable as the two enjoyed their tasty treats. Castiel didn’t have his phone, but it was probably close to nine by the yawn he tried to stifle. Both deciding it was time to head inside at that point.   
  
“I’ll clean up,” Dean offered after Castiel tried to take his plate. Nodding his head, he stood from his seat. He could hear the plates clanking as they were stacked, he kept the door open when he heard Dean coming behind him.   
  
“I’m sorry to cut this so short,” Castiel apologized, loosening his tie as he watched Dean place the dishes in the sink.   
  
“It’s ok,” Dean smiled, turning to give Castiel his full attention. He squirmed under the gaze, the easy smile and look in the man's eyes.   
  
Clearing his throat, he announced that he was going to bed, turning himself away towards his bedroom.  
  
“Hold on,” Dean’s voice called out, when Castiel turned, he saw Dean approaching. “In the movie, the friend walked the other home,”   
  
Raising his brow at the comment, Castiel simply replied with, “We are home,” His response was Dean hooking his arm with his, walking forward towards Castiel’s bedroom door  
  
It was a short walk, Castiel unsure of how to feel. But the smile he gave was enough for Dean to understand that it was appreciated.   
  
They both stood in the doorway, both seeming to turn towards each other at the same time.   
  
“That was a lovely meal,” Castiel said into the space between them.   
  
Dean nodded.   
  
They stood there, making awkward eye contact, moving their gazes away before meeting again. Both not sure if one or the other would say something else.   
  
“Well,” Castiel decided to say to rid the silence. “I guess this is goodni-”   
  
His words cut off by the feel of lips on his own. They were soft against his, leaving him stunned after they pulled away just as quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was only going to be about 5-7 chapters long! XP

It was six in the morning when he opened his door, walking as lightly as he could into the living room. The occupant was asleep on the couch, the blanket covering them entirely from his view.

He figured he would grab a coffee on the way to work so he didn’t cause a stir in the quiet household. He could easily use the silencing charm to create a bubble around himself as he did his morning routine.

The thought was tempting but he decided that the sooner he left, the better.

Grabbing his coat and satchel from the post, he quietly closed the door to the garage behind him. He was glad at this moment that there was a side door in which he could walk his bike through without having to open the big metal door.

Without a glance over his shoulder, he hopped onto his means of transportation and peddled into the slowly waking town. The glow of the sun was peeking over the horizon by the time he reached the small coffee shop around the corner from his job.

He shook his head while raising his coffee to his lips, opting to sit outside in the cool morning air. Waiting for time to fly until he had to go in for work at nine. Glancing down at his watch, internally groaning that it was only after seven.

Those hopeful green eyes that watched him the next morning after that surprising kiss.

The sadness when Castiel basically brushed the whole thing off, making a comment saying how friends don’t kiss.

The dejected look in the man’s eyes, the crushing feeling Castiel felt when Dean started avoiding him after that.

It’s been six days since then.

He has a pretty good idea of how Dean feels, based on his purple flower being all droopy.

Rubbing a hand over his face, keeping his hand over his lips as he stared down at his coffee cup. He has no clue what to do.

He wished he could go back in time to prevent what happened.

If only time travel spells weren’t illegal.

To him, he wished that the whole Meg and Dean thing had worked out so he wouldn’t be in this situation.

The way they were before this was exactly how he wanted it to stay. Despite the thoughts he had of the man before, at least he hadn’t acted on it.

But now he is the bad guy in the scenario!

“Fancy seeing you here,” an alluring and familiar accent brought him from his thoughts.

He looked up in time to catch sight of dark blue jeans, purple tank top, and leather jacket sitting in the seat before him.

“Hello, Meg.” he greeted politely, watching as she nodded her head in response before taking a long sip from her iced coffee.

“So what’s going on in that big beautiful brain of yours, my Unicorn?”

Dismissing the new nickname, he gave her a small shrug in response while dropping his gaze to anywhere but her.

“Oh come on,” she tried. “How’s Dean then?”

Again, he shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s fine,”

Then it was quiet. Meg isn’t usually the type to stay that way for long, but if Castiel could keep his eyes focused away from her face maybe she won’t say anything. There’s something in the air that just smells like she has a comment coming and he isn’t sure he wants to know what that’s going to be.

“I ran into Gabriel the other day,”

And there it is.

“Oh, how is he?” Of course, he hadn’t spoken to his brother since that day he was told to have sex with Dean. Though there was the occasional ‘Didja do it yet?’ text.

“He looks good. Didn’t know he was dating someone though,” He made an ‘oh’ face as he fiddled with his cup, trying to keep himself busy.

Don’t look up, don’t lookup.

“Yeah, his name is Sam. Charming fellow, smart as a whip,” she continued. “Never seen your brother so in love.”

It must’ve been the way she said, he would tell himself later after he looked up. Accidentally making eye contact. The smirk on her face was enough for him to know he was caught now and wasn’t about to let go.

“I’m happy for him then,” Castiel managed out, feeling as if it was becoming harder to breathe. Even though they were outside. The streets were becoming filled with passersby, people and children off to wherever they were going. Glancing at his watch, the hands showed seven forty-five.

Why did it feel like his shift was taking forever to start?

“Ok, enough with the small talk,” she cut in before Castiel could attempt any other conversation. “Your brother told me he introduced you to Dean,”

‘Don’t look up, don’t look up’ he chanted in his head, feeling the weight of the situation settling in his stomach.

“You two are living together and yet you introduced me, your slutty best friend, to this man. This Adonis with green eyes and a rockin’ body that I know for a fact you’d be all over if we were still in college. And yet you passed him off to me,”

There was that unspoken question of ‘Why’ left hanging in the air, Castiel clenching his jaw as he looked from his watch to his lap, back to his cup, and repeat.

“Clarence,” her voice soft, blue eyes finally lifting to meet those that were usually sly and mischievous, surprised to find them concerned and warm. Caring, even.

“Do you like him?”

The sudden question caught him off guard, enough so that when he went to grab his cup, he missed and ended up knocking it over and onto his lap.

Luckily it had cooled enough to where it didn’t burn him but the wasted coffee! He could hear the woes of the spirits crying out at the spill.

Accepting the proffered napkins, dabbing at the spill. Meg looked on, commenting how he could just clean himself up with magic.

He patted himself for his wand, stooping to his bag, and came to a startling realization.

It was at home.

“Can you-”

“Nope,” the mischief was back, her smirk ever-present as she rested her chin lightly on the back of her hand.

He glanced down at his watch, eight-fifteen.

“I won’t have time to run home,”

“I might feel a little sympathy if you answer my question,” He looked at her, both of them locked in an intense gaze. He knows he can last longer than her when they have moments like this. He can count on one hand how many times she’s won and this was something she wasn’t going to win.

As he stood there, the dried coffee making itself known on his once-white shirt, now stained brown, the smell more potent than when it was in the cup.

It was cold though, a chill running from his crotch, up to his body, and damn it!

“I don’t have an answer,” he admitted after the shudder, eyes tearing away in defeat.

“Not the answer I was hoping for,” she taunted, pulling out her wand from her boot.

Now, Castiel knew very well that wandless magic could remedy the problem. But any kind of slip up of the hand, especially to his crotch area, would end in disaster.

Clenching his fists and plopping himself in his seat once again he mumbled something under his breath.

“Didn’t hear that,”

“Yes! I like the guy,”

She had the most devilish look on her face as she waved her wand, Castiel watching the stain lift and disappear in the air.

“Now dish,” she commanded after placing her wand away, leaning forward to listen to all the gooey details.

-

Needless to say that it was an excruciatingly long day at work with Meg.

The taunting, teasing, and perverted remarks made in his general direction. He knows she means well but it’s starting to get on his nerves. Hell, her shift didn’t start til 12!

So she ended up following him around or staying in the back, pestering him every chance she got.

He didn’t say much after the whole coffee incident, though there was nothing much to say.

“When did you realize you liked the guy?”

“He looks pretty lean, does he have abs? Can you shred cheese on them?”

“He looks like a cuddler, has he tried to do that with you?”

“Do those freckles cover his entire body?”

“Have you seen him naked?”

“Your shift started an hour ago, you can’t be asking those types of questions anymore,” Castiel finally said to the she-demon, taking in her still lounging position from where he was restocking the shelves with freshly made herbs.

“But you never answered any,” A smirk on her face, resting her cheek in her propped hand as she watched the man squirm.

“And I don’t have to,” the words final as he finished what he was doing, standing with the intention to walk away only to pause when she said that she’d just ask more until he finally does.

“Look,” he started, glancing into the empty store before running a hand through his untamed hair. “I’ve seen nothing of the man of which you speak,” he lied easily. “As for liking the guy…” he trailed off.

Those green eyes staring happily up at him after their first encounter. The color took his breath away whenever he was pinned with them. Every time the man spoke directly at him he was rendered speechless.

He felt his chest warm when the thoughts of their quiet evenings together came to mind, Dean cooking dinner for him, watching the man take care of his garden, watching him work with his shirt off…

A chuckle disrupted his thoughts, he turned his attention to Meg who had a small smile on her lips.

“Oh my sweet Unicorn, you’re in love.”

When did his face get so hot? He brought a hand to his cheek, feeling the slight warmth beneath his fingertips.

“Go to the man,” she spoke suddenly, catching him off guard. “You have 2 hours left. Kevin comes in an hour, I can handle myself until then,”

“I can’t do that,” Castiel admitted dejectedly.

It was quiet, the air around them slightly tense as Meg fixed her gaze on him. Her neatly trimmed eyebrow raised in curiosity at the comment. Taking in Castiel’s haggard appearance, his coat that was usually crisp and clean was now crinkled. His suit that he always seemed to wear, the shirt was untucked and his tie was somehow now backward.

She could have sworn this morning he looked normal, but that's not what she had been paying attention to at the time. Her focus was on this man's love life. She could smell it on him.

“Pray tell,” she finally asked after watching the man squirm under her gaze, his hands clenching and unclenching as he debated over what to do.

“It’s...hard to explain,” now that piqued her interest, enough so that she swung her legs down from her relaxed position, sauntering over to the man with a small smile on her face.

“Who did what,” she prodded, noticing up close the slight tinting of pink to his cheeks.

He hesitated, not making eye contact.

“He-he kissed me,” he finally let out, like a weight has been lifted. He heard her make a humming noise, he was unsure of what to make of it.

“So the Pizza Man finally delivered,” she murmured when he turned she had a knowing smile on her face.

“I don’t understand that reference,” he said in confusion, trying to understand what she was talking about.

“Look here pretty boy, I’m gonna save you a whole lot of trouble,” she started. “You need to go home and kiss the man,”

“Hol-” he was stopped with a finger to his lips, Meg’s painted lips were set in a knowing smile.

“Go,” 

He honestly wanted to call everything she was saying as ridiculous and stay until his shift ended. But there was another part of him wanting to leave. To go to Dean.

Meg gave his shoulder a small push, Castiel’s body moved before his mind and he was out of the door in no time. He unchained his bike and peddled home as fast as he could.

He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten home so fast as he jumped off his bike, not caring that he left in the middle of his yard. He unlocked the door without his keys and entered his home.

Looking around, he was met with music playing softly throughout the house. As he made his way further inside, he realized that no one was home but the windows and sliding glass door were open.

“Cas?”

Turning towards the source, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dean in the doorway. His bare chest sweaty from being outside, he was wearing soft grey sweats and he was covered in dirt.

“Dean.”


	10. Chapter 10

~Dean’s POV~   
  
He watched the man leave again for the umpteenth time, his insides dropping in what he’s come to know as sadness.   
  
Looking around the room, Dean tried to figure out what to do.   
  
Castiel told him that he can relax and watch television, if he’s up for it he can also tend the garden if he wants.   
  
The idea of being in the sun caused a happy tingle through his body as he made his way outside. The rays bathed him, warming his body as he took in the sunshine.   
  
After soaking up the morning rays he turned to find the already filled watering can in its usual spot. He was mystified by the fact that it was full of water every day, even though Cas had explained to him about magic...well, seeing it is something else.   
  
Once all the plants had been watered, pushing down the sad feeling he got during it when he realized he couldn’t hear the plants anymore.   
  
Walking into the quiet house, he contemplated what he wanted to do. It was almost noon and there wasn’t much to keep him busy. He cleaned yesterday. TV was the only other option.   
  
Animal Planet?  
  
He watched in wonder at the show, a place called the zoo where people take care of animals. At least, that’s what he’s getting.   
  
Eyes widening at the variety of creatures being cared for at this place.   
  
He ended up getting sucked into the marathon of it. The current episode he was on was about lizards laying an egg, a rhino with allergies, and puffins!   
  
Dean had the blanket wrapped around himself as he watched the workers bring the new baby puffin to its home, cheering loudly as the baby jumped into the water.   
  
A giant grin on his face as he watched the tiny thing find its way out of the pool.   
  
“Dean?”   
  
He jumped at the sound, turning abruptly to find Cas standing at the table. Head tilted as he took in Dean’s area.   
  
“Cas!” he shouted excitedly, moving himself from the confines of his spot. He stopped just short of the man with a wide smile on his face. “Hi,” he said, rocking back and forth on his heels.   
  
“You made a fort,” Castiel observed, shifting his gaze around Dean to take in his masterpiece.   
  
He looked behind him towards the pile of cushions and blankets stacked around the couch.   
  
“Yes,” proud of the hard work he put into the fortress.   
  
His chest fluttered at the smile he received, watching Castiel strip his coat to sling it along the back of the chair.   
  
“Are you hungry?” Dean asked after a moment, snapping out of his sudden daze of Cas untying his necktie and undoing the top three buttons of his shirt.   
  
“Starving,” Castiel smiled again, the gesture sending a warm feeling this time.   
  
“We’re having lasagna, it’s ready I just have to cook it,” he managed to get out, his mind going back to an episode of Doctor Sexy. A lady yelling at the Doctor about all these feelings that he spurred within her.   
  
Is this what she meant?   
  
Castiel nodded, commenting that he was going to take a quick shower. He was saying how something spilled on him at work but the words were muffled in Dean’s ears as he watched the man go.   
  
Shaking his head, Dean went to work on heating up the dinner.   
  
Ever since the cherry pie, his taste for different foods has increased. He’s learned what hunger was, an unsettling feeling he didn’t like. Castiel told him that some people react differently to when they are hungry.   
  
Some get angry. Others feel shaky and weak. Most of the time people feel fine, just their stomach growling or headaches.   
  
So far Dean has only had the weird stomach growling. It scared him the first time it happened, glad to have had Castiel there for when it happened.   
  
“That smells amazing,” green eyes turned from taking the hot lasagna from the oven, the aroma of the cheese and sauce creating an intoxicating smell, to find Castiel at the table.   
  
He was wearing his PJs, a form-fitting blue shirt with a bumblebee on it, and black sweatpants.   
  
“It’s hot,” Dean warned after setting it down on the counter. He took off the oven mitts to find a knife and spatula while Castiel grabbed the plates and parmesan. With steam still rising from their food, both of them took a seat at the counter to enjoy the delicious food.   
  
Dean promised he’d clean up his fort before they watch tv later. The corner of Cas’ lips curved upward at the comment, saying it was fine if it stays.   
  
Beaming at the comment, Dean dug into his dinner. Humming at the taste of sauce and noodles.   
  
“My friend Meg was asking if I’d like to hang out tomorrow night,” Castiel said halfway during the dinner. Dean looked over, not sure how to react. “I told her I wouldn’t be able to,”   
  
Now Dean really didn’t know what to say. Castiel didn’t usually talk about friends. He’s said before that he had acquaintances at work, hearing the name Meg getting tossed around here and there.   
  
“How come?” Dean finally said, realizing he’d been quiet for too long. He watched the man raise his shoulders and drop them.   
  
“I have some work I brought home that’s gonna take some time to do,”   
  
“Okay,” Dean drew out, unsure where this was going. Castiel had that tone like he had more to say. He’s watched a lot of TV to know.   
  
“Well, I told her about a friend of mine who was new in town that was staying with me,” His interest was piqued as he turned to view Castiel entirely. “You can say no if you want, but she said she wouldn’t mind taking you out instead,”   
  
“I don’t understand,”   
  
“Well, I figured that it’s a good way for you to make friends,”   
  
Was he hearing him right? Was Cas trying to get rid of him? Dean felt a rock in his stomach, fear bubbling up just like the night that man broke into the house.   
  
He must’ve done something with his face to cause Castiel to turn towards him, eyebrows pinched together.   
  
“I figured you’d like to get out of the house. Meg is a good friend and will take care of you,” Castiel tried to reassure, a hand reaching out to touch his shoulder.   
  
It was warm. He wanted to lean into it but it moved before he could do anything.   
  
“What if I don’t want to?”   
  
Castiel paused just as he was taking a bite.   
  
“You don’t have to,” the way he said it unnerved Dean. Casual and purposeful. “I just figured if you got to know Meg, you two could hang out on the days I worked so you weren’t stuck here alone all day,”   
  
Dean thought about it. His fork pushing what was left of his dinner, a weird feeling settling in the back of his mind. He didn’t know what it was but he didn’t like it. He wanted to push it away.   
  
He must have been too quiet, Castiel had turned to look at him, his head tilted to the side, concern in his eyes that made Dean’s chest thump.   
  
“Dean, you don’t have to. I was j-”   
  
“I-No-I’ll do it,” he watched something flash through those blue eyes, unsure of what that was, replaced by a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.   
  
“Are you sure?”    
  
Not trusting his words, Dean nodded before turning to the food before him with gusto.   
  
  
-   
  
  
“You didn’t tell me he was this handsome,” the girl, Meg, said after walking into the house.    
  
Dean had stood when the door rang, Castiel waving his wand to unlock the door. He must’ve known it was her before doing so.   
  
She was pretty, like the actress on tv. Long wavy brown hair with a round face. She wore a black faded jeans with a grey leather jacket and a matching tank top underneath.    
  
“Dean, this is Meg,” Castiel introduced, bringing Dean back to the conversation, surprised that she was now standing in front of him. She was short, but Cas told him before she got here not to underestimate her size.   
  
He’s seen her take out men bigger than him.   
  
He gulped at the thought.   
  
Soon they were in her car, he had gawked at it when they walked up. She had chuckled under her breath, making a comment about “Was this your first time seeing a car?”   
  
He played it off, saying it’s been a while since he’s been in one. Since he’s been staying with Cas, they’ve walked.   
  
Cas had made sure he memorized the excuse.   
  
She just laughed before murmuring “Clarence,” under her breath.   
  
‘Who was Clarence?’ He wondered to himself, turning to his attention to the scenery outside the window.  
  
“Not much of a talker, are ya?” Meg asked after a few moments of silence.   
  
“Oh, sorry. No,” he responded apologetically, his eyes moving downwards to his folded hands in his lap.   
  
“No need to be sorry, hun. I’ll have you talking up a storm by the end of the night,” she gave him a wink when he side-eyed her.   
  
They reached their destination while the sun was low in the sky.   
  
It smelled amazing after they walked in, Dean taking in the scenery. It looked just like those places on tv. The red and white checkered tablecloths, brick-lined walls, and the waiters wearing the white shirts, black pants, and aprons.   
  
A blonde came up to greet them before showing them to a table. Dean placed his hand on his hat, relieved the beanie was still there. The way the girl looked at him he thought it somehow had slipped off.   
  
_ ‘Make sure to keep it on the whole time’ _   
  
Cas’ words floating through his mind after taking his seat. Meg sat across, picking up the menu to look through the items. Dean did the same. There were words he understood and others that went right over his head.   
  
“How ‘bout we order a medium pie, pepperoni, and sausage?” Meg asked after noticing the look on his face. Looking up sheepishly, he nodded his head.   
  
The waitress came by to ask what they’d like to drink.   
  
Meg chose a beer, something Dean had only heard of in the movies or shows he watched.   
  
When the girl looked at him, he was at a loss for words.   
  
“How about a beer as well?” Meg suggested, his hesitation clear to both her and the waitress.   
  
“Uh-sure. Do you have water?” he asked politely. She nodded, writing the orders on her pad of paper, Meg also informing her of their decision on food as well. Soon the girl left, leaving the two to their own devices.   
  
“So how long have you known Castiel?” Meg asked out of the blue, elbow resting on the table, her chin resting on her hand as she pinned him with her gaze.   
  
“My whole life,” he answered truthfully. The raised brow made him nervous as she hummed.   
  
“Really? He’s never mentioned you,”   
  
“Penpals,”   
  
Castiel has gone over these responses with him as much as he could, not really explaining why.   
  
Just then the beverages were placed before them, Dean feeling a small sense of relief when he thanked the waitress, grabbing his cup.   
  
“Oh,” he barely heard Meg say as he began to gulp down his cold glass of water. He made an ‘ah’ noise when he finished, smacking his lips. “Thirsty are we?”   
  
Dean nodded while placing his cup down to pick up the second glass. The liquid was an amber color, unsure of the fizz on the top and the bubbles floating from the bottom up.   
  
He took a tentative sip, gagging at taste a second later. It was...bitter and sweet, all mixed in one. He pushed the glass away wishing he had more water to wash away the taste.   
  
“Not much of a beer drinker, are ya?” He shook his head as he watched her take a casual sip of hers.   
  
Then it was quiet.   
  
“You’re not much of a talker either,” she said after a few minutes of silence. “I can see why you and Castiel get along,”   
  
Dean raised a brow at the statement.   
  
“He’s quiet. You’re quiet. It works.” she said simply as she leaned back in her chair. She gave him a small smile, an uneasy feeling settling in Dean’s gut at the way she was looking at him.   
  
“I’m-I’ve never been on a date before,”

Just then the pizza was placed in between then, the waitress was nice enough to bring another glass of water. Even going as far as to bring the pitcher over for him since he gulped the first two down.   
  
“Wow!” Dean voiced after taking a bite of his slices, his taste buds exploding. The cheese stretching more the further back he moved his pizza. He enjoyed it as he brought a hand up to pull and scoop it into a ball, humming in delight at the taste.   
  
“Is this your first time eating pizza?”   
  
“Yeah,” he managed out while trying to figure out how to shove more into his mouth.

  
“You’re joking,” disbelief in her voice, she had paused midway from taking a bite to stare at him. “Where have you been hiding? Under a rock?” she questioned further, dropping her slice on the plate to stare at him.   
  
Dean shook his head.   
  
“No, I had a strict family,” another lie that Cas and he had gone over. “No junk food,”   
  
If her eyes could get any wider, he’s pretty sure they’d roll out of her head with the way she was looking at him.   
  
“Oh hun, I understand the beer. Not everyone loves it. But pizza? I’m so sorry you’ve been missing out,” he hand reached across the table to hold his wrist. He looked down, unsure of what the gesture meant.   
  
But he knew that it wasn’t the same feeling Cas arm brushed his.   
  
“Being with Cas, I’ve learned how to cook as well,” he admitted shyly. A strange look passed through her eyes, Dean cursed himself for not understanding. He needed to learn so that communicating would be easier.   
  
“Really? So you’ve been cooking for him?”   
  
“Yeah,”   
  
“Oh, thank you sweet Jesus,” her voice was happy which just confused him more. “That man doesn’t know how to cook. Since I’ve known him he’s eaten nothing but junk food and unhealthy frozen dinners.”   
  
It was like the damn broke after that, the conversation moved easily between them. Soon the bill was paid for, Dean wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen when the waitress had handed him the receipt on the plastic tray.   
  
Meg smirked, taking it from him before he could ask. She slapped something on top and passed it onto the waitress with a wink to her.   
  
“Let’s take a walk,” she suggested after they left the pizzeria, wrapping her arm around his and pulling him away from the building.   
  
A park?   
  
He didn’t say much as he was dragged in, people were spread out. Some were running, relaxing, or exercising.   
  
“So tell me, Dean,” Meg’s voice drew his attention from the flowers he found along the path. He was admiring them, the vibrant colors, and the way they seemed so full of life as they soaked up the last bit of the rays.   
  
“Do you have a crush on my dear Clarence?” the question catching off guard. He was glad the nickname had been cleared up earlier.   
  
He paused in following her, watching her take a few more steps before turning around to look at him.   
  
“I like Cas very much,”  
  
She turned fully towards him, hands tucked into her pockets with a small smile on her lips.   
  
“Do you  _ love _ him,” she emphasized, her knowing look making Dean feel nervous for some reason.   
  
He’s heard the word, seen it used between people on the internet and the books he’s read. He thought about those times when it was just the two of them at the house, the happy feeling in his chest whenever he sat by Cas as they watched their shows or the compliments with a smile he got whenever Dean made food. Whenever their arms or hands brush, he felt an electrical feeling coarse through him, leaving an overwhelming ache in his body. He felt himself wanting more of it but he didn't know what this was. Love?    
  
“Yes,”   
  
Meg snorted in laughter, stalking her way closer to him till she was standing right in front of him.   
  
“Not as a friend,” she clarified, bringing a hand up to rest a fingertip on his chest. “Does he make your heart race? Do you get a warm feeling whenever he smiles at you? Butterflies in your stomach when he says your name?” her list went on and on.   
  
Each one caused a tight feeling in his stomach. Like knots that became tighter with each comment.   
  
He heard a vague humming sound in front of him, he turned his gaze towards Meg, not really realizing he had looked away.   
  
“Now that’s all the proof I need,” she reached down, intertwining their fingers as she began leading him along the path. Out of the park and down the street towards her car.   
  
“Proof?” he finally said when they were in her car. She started the engine, pulling and heading in the opposite direction from where they came.    
  
“I figured Cas was in love,” she said in a matter of fact tone. “So we’re gonna stop at my place,”   
  
Dean didn’t say much, was equally scared and anxious to know what was going on. He was helpless in this scenario.   
  
“My unicorn is special,” she said as they cruised down the street. “But he’s very dense when it comes to love. I should know,” her voice far away, a pause as if she was thinking about something. Dean gave a raised brow. “Anyways. You have to make the first move. I have a couple of ideas and we’re gonna start very simple and then go in for the kill,”   
  
After they reached her place, a small apartment complex. Walking up to the third floor she explained the elevator is never working.   
  
He wasn’t expecting a short time later to be holding up an unfamiliar piece of cloth. It was smooth and pink with little pieces of black around the edges.   
  
“Panties,” he repeated the words she told him, glancing at her in confusion.    
  
“Yup, if Castiel sees you in those and doesn’t jump your bones after seeing those, then we might need to pull the big guns out,”   
  
“Big guns?” everything that was going on was a total loss on him.   
  
“Yes,” she said firmly. “We go big. We need to paint him a neon sign that shows him that you feel the same way. Since you Bambi at the moment, so new and innocent. And Castiel is dense,”   
  
He thinks he understands. But he knows for certain that he likes Cas. All those feelings that Meg described…   
  
“Now put those on so I can drop you off,”   
  
Dean smiled, unbuckling his belt and pants, pushing them and his underwear down. Meg smirked, eyes traveling downwards with an appreciative hum.   
  
“Damn, Cas is gonna be one lucky man soon,”   
  
  
-  
  
  
D-Did… Did he do something wrong?   
  
He stared at the bedroom door, the resounding slam of it after Cas rushed through it echoed through his mind.   
  
He had done everything Meg had told him, even saying that all the ideas she had were part of a ‘movie’ he’d seen.   
  
Everything within him felt...frozen? He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he stood there, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.   
  
He felt something wet on his cheek, surprising himself when he brought a hand up to feel the cold wet feeling. Pulling his hand away, he stared down at it.   
  
Tears?   
  
He’s seen in shows.   
  
Sadness. He finally realized this was that feeling. He sucked in some air as he felt more fall.   
  
He didn’t know what to do as his brain tried to sort through everything he’s learned.   
  
After finally semi snapping out it, he turned and began cleaning everything up.   
  
He felt like he wasn’t really in control as he folded, cleaned, and put everything away. Standing by the couch, he stripped out of his clothes and burrowed himself within his covers.   
  
That’s where he intended to stay for however long.  
  
The days followed didn’t feel any better.    
  
He had hoped that Castiel would come to his senses, especially after all the hope that Meg gave him.   
  
The next day, he stayed in his spot, watching the man trudge into the kitchen for his coffee.   
  
Castiel avoided eye contact the entire time. Keeping his back to Dean as he moved about the kitchen. When he thought all hope was lost, he heard a deep sigh. Looking up hopefully, he was met was an equally sad look.   
  
He felt like the floor vanished beneath him when Castiel basically brushed the whole thing off, making a comment saying how friends don’t kiss.

After that, Dean kept to himself.   
  
He was grateful when Meg had appeared one of the days she had off and Castiel was working.   
  
Truthfully, he didn’t want to say anything. But she knew. She took one look and seemed to understand.   
  
“I’ll talk with him,” she reassured, her hand running through his hair. He looked up and gave her a wobbly smile from his spot on her lap.   
  
When it was time for her to leave, he tried to give back the clothes she let him borrow. She gave him a wide smile while saying for him to keep them. They were from some ex boyfriends of hers, they won’t miss them.   
  
After six days it had become a habit to lay under his covers, waiting to hear Castiel leave for the day.   
  
Hearing the door click close, he gave it a few more minutes before throwing the covers off.   
  
He let out a huff of air as he contemplated what to do.   
  
His stomach growling was a good start. The whole concept of hunger was weird but he obliged his stomach by walking into the kitchen to look for breakfast.   
  
“What the...” he trailed off, noticing something in the reflection of the microwave.   
  
He ducked down more and let out a gasp of surprise.   
  
His little flower was looking wilted.   
  
In a panic, he dropped his plate onto the counter and ran outside. Grabbing the watering can on the way out.   
  
After pouring water over his head and baking in the sun for a while, he managed to feel and see a slight improvement. The leaves had begun rising towards the sun.   
  
He was able to breathe, finally. Looking down at his soaked attire, he went back inside to change. Opting for gray sweatpants and no shirt. He figured he’d tend the garden since it was a nice day.   
  
Castiel had taught him how to use the sound system from the TV to play music, opening up the windows, and turning off the lights to let the airflow.   
  
He lost himself in all the plants, soil, and sunshine that he barely heard his name being called out. He perked up, unsure if he heard right.   
  
Whipping his hands on his pants he looked around for the source. Wiping the sweat from his face, when he saw nothing he made his way towards the screen door.   
  
He was surprised when he saw Castiel standing there, panting as if he’d just ran a marathon.   
  
“Cas?   
  
Relief washed over Castiel’s expression when his attention landed on Dean.   
  
“Dean.”   
  
Neither one spoke, Dean was not sure what he was supposed to be doing. He watched Castiel’s attention drop to the ground for a moment before rising to meet Dean’s eye.   
  
“I’m sorry,” the words were spoken as he went to turn back to tend the garden. Catching him off guard that he had to look back. He took in Castiel’s haggard appearance, fist’s clenched as his focus stayed on Dean.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated. Dean squinting not understanding why the man was apologizing.   
  
“I love you,” Castiel blurted out, the admission had Dean doing a double-take.   
  
Did he hear that correctly?   
  
“I-I… I wasn’t sure..” blue eyes met green, the man trying to find the words. “I honestly thought that you’d be happier with someone else,”   
  
Dean took a step forward, his heart was racing. He felt like he was weightless. A pleasant warmth spreading throughout his body.   
  
“I’ve never been close to anyone and-I-I didn’t think you’d return my feelings,”   
  
Two steps forward. Dean couldn’t breathe as he let the man continue. Not really sure he was in control of his body as he listened.    
  
“I felt like I was taking advantage of you and I was hoping you’d just come back-” Castiel paused when he felt a hand on his cheek, his attention snapping up. His gaze had fallen to the floor at some point, which is why he was surprised to see Dean right in front of him.   
  
Dean brought his other hand up to cup Cas’ face, a thumb coming up to wipe a stray tear that had fallen.   
  
“Say something,” Cas whispered between them. Dean’s eyes traveled from the man's eyes then towards his mouth.   
  
There really wasn’t much to say.   
  
Dean leaned in to brush their lips together, the man's lips were slightly chapped but soft beneath his.   
  
“Dean-” Castiel gasped out, unable to say anything when Dean kissed him again. Moving his body flush to Cas’, slowly backing the man towards the bedroom.   
  
Hands grabbing anxiously at one another, clothes being stripped, once they passed the threshold Cas waved his hand to shut the door.   
  
Neither one noticed the single purple flower laying on the wooden floor.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Chapter. There will be a BONUS Chapter posted soon :D


	11. Bonus Chapter

*BEEP *BEEP* *BE-   
  
The hand receded back within its confines of the blanket, a groan followed suit and the shifting from around.   
  
It was quiet for all of three minutes before more movement.   
  
“Dean,” a groggy voice murmured. A hum from the man was his only response and more movement.   
  
A sigh.   
  
“Dean, I have work,” A disgruntled sound was the only response.   
  
Castiel huffed but accepted the cuddles that Dean wouldn’t relent on. He felt Dean’s soft breaths on his neck, his body flush against Cas’ body. One arm playing the role of Cas’ pillow while the other was wrapped around his waist. Legs intertwined.   
  
“Call off,” Dean’s voice sending goosebumps throughout his body, the morning grogginess adding to the deepness of his voice.   
  
“Dean I-” he paused in what he was saying when he felt the man’s morning wood making itself more prominent.   
  
“I’m sure Kevin can handle opening the store,” Dean continued, the hand on Castiel’s stomach moving south, beneath the waistband of Cas’ underwear.   
  
-

“Hey C-...Are you ok?” the college student inquired, taking in the man’s appearance after walking through the entrance.   
  
His clothes looked rumpled, his tie wasn’t even tightened, and part of his shirt wasn’t tucked in.   
  
“Just fine,” Castiel answered, pulling at his clothes after taking in the look Kevin was giving him and looking down at himself.   
  
He cleared his throat as he walked to the back, informing Kevin that he had some stock to bring out.   
  
As soon as he shut the door, he let out a deep breath as he rubbed absentmindedly at his neck. He was glad Dean was nice enough to leave the hickies below the collar this time.   
  
It’s been months since Dean lost his last flower, the man has been relentless. Like a horny twenty-something year old.   
  
And Castiel wasn’t in his twenties anymore.   
  
“Hey there tiger, looking sharp,” Meg’s musing had him turning, glaring slightly at his friend as he began fixing the rest of himself in the mirror. “Came in late today, had trouble getting up this morning?”   
  
Meg laughed even when she dodged the rag Castiel threw at her, a small blush on Cas’ cheeks a dead give away to what really made him late.   
  
Despite the joking and teasing, Castiel felt happy. In all honesty, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way being anyone else.   
  
Castiel shuddered at his own thought. That sounded like a corny romance movie.   
  
He listened to Meg ramble on for the rest of their shift about her plans for the evening. Since it was Friday, she was planning to hit up a couple of bars and prowl the available singles in the area.   
  
The ride home was quiet as he enjoyed the evening weather. He made it home as the sun had just begun to reach the horizon.   
  
The aroma of dinner when he entered the house put a big smile on his face when his eyes landed on the man in the kitchen.   
  


“What’s for dinner?” he called out as he removed his trenchcoat and placed his bag by the door at the same time Dean turned towards them.   
  
Just as Castiel was standing up from taking his shoes off, Dean was in front of him, arms wrapping around him. Lips pressing eagerly to his.   
  
“Hello to you too,” Castiel managed out, smiling widely before Dean moved in for another, longer, kiss.   
  
“You keep that up, the foods gonna burn,” He felt Dean’s arms squeeze him one last time, pecking a kiss or two to his lips, before grabbing his hand and guiding him to the kitchen.  
  
  
-  
  
  
*KNOCK*   
  
He groaned.   
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*   
  
A hand reached out from the fortress of blankets to smack the alarm.   
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*   
  
“Ugh!” Castiel groaned out, swiping at his phone, hitting it off where he had it. Hearing the thing clunk to the ground. But it didn’t stop the incessant knocking on the door.   
  
Shifting in his spot, Castiel slowly opened his eyes, mind working to figure out where he was.   
  
_ ‘The living room?’ _ he questioned. He was about to move when he felt arms wrapped around him tighter, preventing him from going anywhere.   
  
Looking over his shoulder he saw the sleeping face of Dean.   
  
“No…” he murmured, voice groggy as he attempted to pull Castiel closer.   
  
“Dean, there’s someone at the door.”   
  
“We aren’t home,” He replied back, successfully closer into his chest and throwing the covers over both of them.   
  
That was when Castiel noticed that they were naked.   
  
Their clothes were everywhere. Must’ve been within the throes of passion as they watched a movie. Which…Castiel doesn’t even remember what they were watching.   
  
*BAM*   
  
The sound of the front door slamming had the two jumping up, followed by a familiar voice crying out,   
  
“HAPPY EARTH MONTH!!”   
  
Gabriel.   
  
“Woah,” the shorter man whistled after taking in his little brother and Dean’s appearance.   
  
Castiel had managed to grab the blanket to cover his lower half while Dean just looked over in confusion.   
  
“Hey, Dean, nice equipment you go there,” Gabriel winked just as Sam joined them, his face looking sheepish at barging in.   
  
Castiel moved over and placed the bottom half of the blanket to cover Dean as well.   
  
“What do you want, Gabriel?” He asked in irritation, taking in his brother’s obnoxious appearance.   
  
He was wearing a bright powder blue shirt with a picture of the earth on it, in rainbow words, it said “Save our Planet,” and wearing a headband with pipe cleaners in the shape of flowers.   
  
Purple Flowers.   
  
“We need to show our support for mother earth,” he said innocently, magically procuring a headband that looked similar to his, walking boldly up to Castiel and placing it on top of Cas’ head. Moving away before he was hit.   
  
“I’m sorry. I told him we came to early-”   
  
“Nonsense, it’s almost noon! And Cassie didn’t work,”   
  
“How did you know that?” Castiel didn’t generally tell his brother his work schedule for this specific reason. “Meg,” he answered himself in realization.   
  
Gabriel nodded with a huge smile on his face.   
  
“Nice get dressed you two, we’re having a party!” Before Castiel could argue the fact that having a party at  _ his _ house with  _ his  _ consent was the last straw, Gabriel had pulled out his wand, flicking it with a snap of his wrist.   
  
Glitter bursting from the other end, covering both Dean and Cas in the stuff.   
  
  
-   
  


"Here you go baby bro,"  
  
Castiel looked at the small potted plant, a mix of confusion and dread hitting his stomach like a boulder.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I figured you two are old enough to have a little one,"  
  
"W-Wait! What does that me-Gabriel!"  
  
Gabriel ran off in the direction towards the sliding glass door. Castiel placed the plant into Dean's hands before running after his brother. Wand waving as he casted every spell he could think of in his brother's direction.  
  
Dean and Sam chuckled at the display, sparks flying between the siblings. Dean looked down at the little plant, carefully touching the leaf and feeling a waxy texture beneath his fingertips.  
  
"It's fake," Sam supplied after noticing his brother's demeanor change.  
  
"Oh," murmured Dean in realization. He set the little “fake” plant on the counter, before joining Sam at the sliding glass door.  
  
“Would you..." Sam started, keeping his attention on the brothers. Castiel had just managed to tackle Gabriel who was laughing hysterically. "Would you want one?"  
  
Dean thought for a moment, his attention moving to Castiel who was just now standing. Whipping his pants off and walking away, Gabriel calling out about being rude. Castiel ignored him, instead, he turned to look at Dean, a smile gracing his lips.  
  
Dean’s heart fluttered at the possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	12. Art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had art Commissioned from the Amazing "The Friendly Pigeon" from Tumblr!
> 
> https://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/625619626183852032/commission-work-for-sorajinsei-d-i-have-never


End file.
